Winter Meeting
by Whispering Lotus
Summary: It's about a meeting of two worlds. One world doesn't know the other exists. Rosette is the first that gets to know the inhabitants of the unknown. I am bad at summaries. Please review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First chapter of new fic -.-**** sigh. I had difficulty in the beginning (To be honest I had difficulty in the whole chapter -.-) and it might be a little confusing (sorry -.-) please tell me if you like it or not.**

It was a cold winter evening. The snow was falling from the dark grey sky, covering the ground underneath in a thick layer of snow and ice.

The streets were empty, not a single person was in sight. Down the street, in a big house lived a family, though right now it was silent and dark. Inside the house there was only the small light from the living room, falling through the door opening in a thin line.

There was slight ruffling coming from the room and then all of a sudden, the silence was abruptly broken by a loud horrifying scream. After that, the only sound that could be heard was someone hurrying up some stairs, running from a following danger.

The person who had screamed was a young girl; she continued to run, even though she was almost out of breath. The loud stomps behind her told her that she was still followed. She quickened her pace to get away from her pursuer, but then suddenly, the chase was over. She was trapped.

She cursed and tried to find a way out, but there was no other way than the way she just came from and in the door opening appeared her pursuer with an evil smile.

She started begging and pleading him to let her go, though he was merciless. The gun in his hand slowly lifting and aiming.

She pleaded more loudly, tears starting to stream down her cheeks, but for no use. He said some last words to insult her stupidity and then pulled the trigger. A last scream echoed throughout the house, before it again turned into silence.

"Why the heck did that stupid dolt go into the damn house?" asked an irritated voice and added "Give me the popcorn would ya?"

"Well, she was blonde… what did you expect?" a second voice replied "And besides, popcorn is out"

"What do you mean by that? Are you trying to insult me?" the first voice asked irritation turning into slight anger "And how the heck can the popcorn be gone already?"

"No… I was not trying to- ouch… what was that for damn's sake?" the second voice scolded, rubbing his head "Stop doing that, it hurts" he whimpered

"That was for insulting me and for eating all the popcorn" first voice answered and looked away.

"Then go buy some more for damn's sake… it isn't that far away" second voice said and looked back at the TV to continue watching the movie.

First voice huffed and got up from her seat "You really want to send you own sister out into that darkness and cold?" she asked and walked over to the window to look outside "It's still snowing"

"Hey… I'm sick" her brother said "I can't go out there" he paused the movie and walked over to her "I'll pay if you do it" he offered "Come on… pleeeaaaaseee Rosette" he pleaded and gave her the famous puppy dog eyes.

She sighed "Oh alright… but first give me the money" she replied and reached out her hand towards him.

He pulled out some money from his jeans pocket and gave it to her "Thanks Joshua, I'll be right back then" she said and walked towards the front door. She grabbed her old blue winter coat and a purple scarf, put the money into her pocket and then walked out the door "Thank you sis" she heard Joshua call after her, just before she closed the door and walked down the front yard to the gate.

She shivered; it was very cold "If it wasn't because he is sick I would have…" she grumbled, crossing her arms in front of her, just to keep the warmth. She started walking down the street and passed by all the other houses, the warming light glowing in the windows, showing her there was life and happiness inside.

The street was still empty, the only light was from the moon and the lamp-posts "No one wanna go out in this weather" she thought "Except for little me" she reached a little area of wood, it was dark and only the sound of an owl and some dogs in the distance could be heard.

Suddenly she heard some ruffling in the bushes to her left and she turned around to see what it was. It was all quiet though "I thought I heard something" she mumbled to herself, but then shrugged it off, continuing to walk up the snowy street "Must have been a bird or a cat or something" she thought.

"I shouldn't watch such bad horrors… make me get strange fantasies…" she told herself, but then the sound was heard once more, making her turn around again. There was nothing though "Oookay… creepy" she walked again, this time quickening her pace though.

She saw the lights from the little shop in the distance and was relieved; she started running now "Must hurry, must hurry" she panted, until she reached the door. She threw a short glance over her shoulder a last time before she entered. The street was still empty.

"Hello Miss, what can I do for you?" asked the owner of the little shop, he was a dark haired man with a big beard "Uhm… some popcorn and some quizzles please" she said (I invented the quizzles -.-) the man nodded.

When she had paid for the sweets, she headed back towards the door and back out onto the street.

"Oh yeah, there still is the way back home" she thought and let her gaze travel to the bushes. She sighed and started walking again.

"I could start humming?" she thought, and began humming her favourite tune. But before she even reached half way home, she stopped midstep, her eyes widening widely when she saw two glowing yellow eyes come out from behind a tree and then moving straight towards her.

She gasped and backed away from it. She couldn't see the thing's face though. In a few seconds she had spun around and began running into the opposite direction. She soon reached the little wood "Hide, I have to hide" she thought frantically and increased her speed even more.

She got rid of the thing and hid behind a tree. She tried to frantically catch her breath, and peeked out from behind the tree. It was gone.

She sighed relieved "W-What was t-that?" she stuttered "I… I have to g-get home as fast as-" she suddenly stopped midsentence and froze, when she felt some long clawed fingers comb slowly through her hair. She didn't move, didn't dare to even turn around.

She froze even more, when she all of a sudden felt a hot breath blowing at her neck and someone sniffing in her scent.

"Who… who are y-you?" she asked in an almost inaudible whisper, still not moving a single muscle.

The one behind her didn't answer though and just continued to comb through her long golden locks. She heard the person growl lightly, just before it removed its claws from her hair "Smells good" it whispered quietly.

It was a male voice Rosette noted and she turned her head a bit just to get a glimpse of the person, it was too dark to see his face though. The only thing she noticed was the golden glowing eyes of his; they had thin black slits, making them almost seem cat-like.

A car suddenly drove by on the street, making the person behind her jerk his head up, and then disappear "Oh my God… he can fly" she gasped, when she saw big dragon like wings coming out of his back, before he took off and flew away.

"W-W-What was t-that?" she stuttered in a whisper, just before she started running all the way home as fast as she could.

**A/N: Okay, first chapter was bad -.- but I hope to continue and make it better, but only if you want me to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here is second chapter of "Winter Meeting" ****I hope it's good (I changed the last part a bit )**

Rosette burst through the front door and closed and locked it securely after her. Joshua had heard the noise, but before he could go through the door, it was smacked right into him "OUCH DAMMIT" he cursed and cupped his poor nose with his hand.

"Joshua Joshua Joshua Joshua Joshua Joshua… uhm… Joshua?" Rosette saw her brother lying on the floor, with an angry glare shot in her direction "What the heck was that for? What is wrong with you Rosette?" he hissed, still nursing his now big and red nose.

"I-I-I-I j-just saw the most a-amazing… no scary t-thing e-ever…" she stuttered and helped him to his feet, shoving him over onto the couch right after "What was it then?" Joshua asked and looked at her expectantly

"You won't believe it, I couldn't even believe it myself… oh mi gosh it was sooo-" "Grrr… tell me already for damn's sake" Joshua interrupted, making his sister stop babbling in an instant. She gulped and then started.

"W-When I was on my way to the shop, I heard some ruffling in the bushes… but there was nothing there, but it followed me and then when I was on my way home I heard it again and then I saw two glowing eyes and they followed me and the person smelled to my hair and then flew away isn't that scary??"

"Remember to breathe sis" was the only thing her brother had to say, while he sat looking at her with a look that said I-think-you're-crazy.

"You don't believe me do ya?" she asked with disappointment slight audible in her voice. Joshua shook his head "Sis… a human? With wings? Take a break"

Rosette sighed "I know… maybe I'm just tired" "Yea, or maybe you met Batman" Joshua joked took the sweets from her.

Rosette sighed once more, just before she told her brother she was tired and went to bed "I really have to stop watching those movies, it's bad for me" she mumbled and closed the door to her room.

The next morning, she felt better. She had decided it was all just a dream. She showered, brushed her teeth and woke up her brother. Then she again got money from him to go to the bakery.

"Thanks sis" Joshua called at her before she once again was outside on the snowy street. It was a friendly neighbourhood, though a gossipy too. People were friendly on the outside, but talked about people behind their backs. Rosette and Joshua both kept away from most of their neighbours.

Rosette came closer to the wood she had hidden herself in last evening, but this time she had to go through it to get to the bakery. She gulped and took a deep breath "It was just a dream, it was all just a dream" she told herself and started slowly walking on the snowy path between the naked trees.

The sky was still grey and threatened with more snow. The snow on the path was almost twenty centimetres, school had been out for a few days because of the snow, it had been far higher than it was now. (Okay I still have errors -.- please just oversee them okay?)

Sometimes Rosette got a little snow into her boots "Geez… I hope I don't get a cold from that, damn it's cold" she cursed and started running towards the bakery shop. It was a small building, but well known. Rosette was the only one that took the shortcut through the wood though.

There weren't many people there when Rosette arrived, only a few ladies talking and gossiping about their neighbours. They greeted her when she came in, but nothing more was done.

She bought some bread, paid for it and the hurried by the ladies back out into the snow and cold.

"Why is there always a way back?" she thought irritated, but started walking nonetheless. She put her right hand into her pocket, while the left had to carry the bread.

She started humming lightly again and looked at the treetops. Snowflakes soon again fell from the sky, landing softly on the ground, the trees and Rosette head "I am definitely going to catch a cold" she thought and quickened her pace.

She suddenly stopped her steps and froze. A dark person appeared from behind a tree. Long purple hair cascading down his shoulders and back and yellow eyes watching her, two giant black wings attached to his back and long ivory horns on either side of his head "Oh no… no it was just a dream…" she backed slowly away, almost stumbling.

She spun around and started running. She was suddenly stopped by another creature with wings. This one had glowing green eyes, his wings were almost brown and his horns had a greenish glow, his hair was a dark green colour.

Rosette gasped and ran to the left instead "Oh my God… its two now" she thought panicking.

She was running deeper into the little wood, hoping to escape those things before they could get her, though she again was stopped "OH NO…" a third creature had appeared in front of her. This one was also a male, his eyes were orange, his horns bluish and his wings a dark blue as well.

She spun around, but there was the one with the golden eyes already, preventing her from escaping. The one with the green eyes also appeared and soon, she was surrounded by them "W-What do you want?" she screamed and backed up against a tree, looking around for a kind of weapon, the only thing she had were the bread though.

The three winged creatures growled at her, making her shut her mouth in an instant.

They all three sniffed in the air and Rosette kept a wary look at both their faces and their razor sharp claws.

The green eyed one came closer, but was stopped midstep by the golden eyed one with a loud growl.

"They are like a kind of predator fighting over their prey" she thought and backed further against the tree, she didn't dare to do other way, almost not daring to breathe.

As if sensing her fear, the orange eyed one said something to the others in a language she didn't understand. Soon all three watched her with confused looks. The green eyed one reached out a proving hand towards her, but jerked it back, when he saw her turn her head away in a whimper.

The orange eyed one growled at her fast movement, showing his big fangs. He had a face that told people not to mess with him. his horns were bowed slightly forwards, ready to be used in a fight. The purple haired one with the golden eyes, looked like he was their leader, a fearless leader, while the last one was a little smaller than the others.

The orange eyed one lifted his right clawed hand, watching her with amusement, when she tried to back further away, closing her eyes. He started laughing, but was stopped when the green eyed one roared something to him, something she didn't understand.

"Stop scaring her, females are very fragile" he said, in a normal language "Maybe she'll die because of you" then he took a small step closer "Is this the human you met yesterday?" he asked the golden eyed one, and he nodded "Yes, it's the female with the nice hair"

The orange eyed one growled, then took a step closer to the blonde as well "How about we take her with us into our hideout? It's too easy to get caught here... I'm sure they followed us through the portal"

The golden eyed one looked up into the air, there was nothing there except for some birds though "You're right... Farin take her and then let's go" he told the green eyed one.

Farin nodded "Yep" he replied and turned towards the blonde "N-No... leave me alone" she pleaded, but it didn't use, soon she was in the green eyed things arms "Let me down... I don't want to come with you" she tried to yell, but it only ended in a small whisper.

"Come on demons, let's go" called the golden eyed one and flared his wings. the other two did the same and soon the were high up in the air, with a screaming Rosette.

**A/N: Hmm… no Aion here huh? (Farin is Danish for brown sugar by the way ) Please review okay?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Next chapter **

The icy wind blew into the girl's face. Farin still had a firm grip around her. The golden eyed demon flew a few feet in front of Farin and the orange eyed one right beside him. Rosette had stopped screaming when the orange eyed one had started growling at her, it reminded her of an irritated lion's growl.

"Why did we take her with us?" asked Farin, looking at the golden eyed demon in front of him "And why am I the one carrying her? Aniril was the one who had the idea in taking her with us"

The orange eyed one threw a glare at Farin "The human has seen us, what if _they_ would find her and she would babble out where we have been? They would find us in no time" Aniril growled "Besides, we need a human to examine… we'll never learn anything new about this world if we don't have a human to learn it from"

Farin bared his fangs and let out a low growl, making Aniril's eyes narrow even more.

Rosette didn't move a single muscle, everything about those three, seemed dangerous. She almost didn't dare to breathe.

The golden eyed one threw a short glance at his two companions, but didn't say anything. He was busy in looking for any kind of danger. He knew it was too early to let their guard down, even though a demon never did so.

All of a sudden, Farin let out a loud roar, making the blonde scream.

A big black devil had flown up beside him and swiped his clawed hand out towards him. The claws had hit their target, making Farin loose height. Aniril was at the black one in only a few seconds. They looked like giant birds fighting.

The golden eyed demon flew down towards Farin to get him back up. His wing was ripped though and it was difficult for him to fly. His eyes were glowing; all kind of friendliness (If he had ever looked friendly in the first place) was gone. He let out a loud shriek and dropped the blonde out of his grip.

Rosette soon felt nothing more than the cold air rushing past her as she fell in a fast speed towards the snowy earth beneath her. She screamed louder as ever before, seeing as she had only a few more seconds to live before she would hit the hard ground.

Her fall was stopped abruptly though and she soon felt a pair of arms around her one more time. The golden eyed one had catched her in her fall.

Meanwhile Farin and Aniril were fighting the black demon. The black one was after the weakest now though, and Farin had a hard time in keeping himself up with his broken wing. A bird can't fly with only one wing and either can a demon.

Aniril had a hard time in keeping the black away from Farin. He used both his sharp claws and his fangs. The golden eyed one growled; obviously irritated that he couldn't help his friends. His eyes glowing, his fangs bared as well.

Suddenly Farin was hit with a hard hit from the black one's bony tail that stuck out of his neck and fell down. His arm was bloody and he had many scars and wounds all over it.

The golden eyed one dived downwards to catch him. He managed to hold both Rosette and Farin.

Aniril bit hard down in the black one's shoulder, making him let out an agonizing scream and shaking Aniril off, just before he flew off.

Aniril panted, his eyes still glowing and his fangs still bared. When he was sure danger was over, he flew down to the others "Let's get out of here Chrono, he might come back with reinforcement" he growled and Chrono nodded (At last… all names are said now -.-)

Rosette was shaking, not only because of the cold "P-P-Please… I wanna go home…" she whimpered, thinking about how worried Joshua would get soon.

The demon named Chrono looked down at her, seeing her shivering form and hearing her pleading voice "Our hiding place might not be as good as we thought" he said and looked at the others "Farin is hurt and our hide is only a stony cave…"

Aniril growled "And where are we supposed to go instead?" he asked irritated. Farin who was looking tiredly at Chrono wasn't able to fly very far, though if he had to, he was still a dangerous opponent. Nothing was more dangerous than a hurt demon.

Aniril looked at the girl "How about her? She has a home here nearby…" he growled, baring his fangs once again, and making her flinch.

Chrono was thinking "Hmm… maybe we could… her home must be full of the human scent so the others can't smell us" he said " then smelled her hair once again "I can lead us to her home… I know her scent now" he told and started flying in the right direction towards her home.

Rosette was horrified "Oh no… what are they going to do with Joshua and me?" she thought fearful; she now knew what they were now capable of and how dangerous they were. They would endanger both her and her brother, should their pursuers find them nonetheless.

She didn't dare to complain or anything though.

They slowly neared their destination and Rosette was getting more and more restless. She just wanted to get down and inside, then barricade the door and make those creatures disappear. She knew it wouldn't happen though "This must be a dream… a very bad dream" she thought, not noticing Chrono look at her.

He could feel her shivering and her fear "You are not allowed to tell anyone about us hiding in your house" he told her "If you do it will not only endanger us but you too, and besides that, Aniril wouldn't be so happy about it"

"I-I-I-I w-won't tell" she stuttered and looked downwards, not daring to look in his eyes. She could already see the house and soon they landed in front of it. Farin groaned when he was sat down on the ground. His left wing hung powerless at his side, unable to be used for a while.

Chrono sat down Rosette as well. She walked over to the door and opened it up. She was met by an angry call "Where have you been… I was almost worried there for damn's sake" Joshua scolded. Aniril taking this as a threat started growling and baring his fangs again.

"Please wait here…" she told the three demons, and walked towards her brother "Please stop yelling like that" she hushed "Do you want to die?"

Joshua blinked; something was off here "What? How am I supposed to die of yelling? I only know one thing I could die off and that is hunger; did you buy breakfast or what?" he became silent when he suddenly heard a lion-like growl from the door "W-What was that?" he asked, fear almost audible in his voice.

"Please stay calm… a fast movement could make them attack" Rosette said and opened the door so the three demons could enter "P-Please come in…"

Aniril was the first one to enter. He sniffed the air in the house, growling slightly when he saw the blonde boy, stiff as a board, eyes wide.

After checking the place out, Chrono entered as well with the hurt Farin "Seems safe enough" Aniril said and walked into the living room.

Chrono followed him and placed Farin on the couch before sitting down himself sighing. Joshua stared open-mouthed at them. Rosette walking towards them with careful steps "Uhm…c-can I bring you something?" she asked in a low voice.

The demons all looked at her, making a shiver run down her spine "No… not now" Chrono replied and leaned his head back against the back-rest of the couch.

"Oh gosh… what am I supposed to do?" Rosette thought and walked over to her quiet brother.

**A/N: that was chapter number 3 I hope you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello again next chapter

**A/N: ****Oh well -.- here is next chapter.**

Joshua stood frozen behind the door. He stared at the three winged beings with wide eyes.

Rosette wanted no more than to join him, but she didn't dare to do so. She walked carefully into the living room, making all three guests look at her. She gulped. Aniril was checking out the video player, meaning he was about to rip it into tiny pieces. Chrono just sat on the couch, looking out the window and Farin was nursing his wounds which had less efficacious (Is it called that? -.-)

"Uhm… " she began, hesitating a bit under their stare "Uhm… I… would you… do you need anything?" she asked, looking at the floor.

She winced when she felt one of the demons get up from his seat and walk towards her. She closed her eyes tightly, praying she didn't make any of them angry "Maybe we need some food" she heard Chrono ask and she peeked up at him "W-What do you wanna eat?" she asked.

"We eat what we can get human" she heard Aniril growl from across the room, still examining the now broken video player. He let out a growl when a little spring jumped out from the recorder and hit his nose with a SPLOING, before jumping again and landing on the floor, where he stomped on the little thing in irritation.

Farin used the opportunity and lay down on the couch on his stomach. There was enough space in doing so now Chrono was gone. His wings were folded on his back.

"I-I'll get you something to eat…" Rosette said in a hurry and scurried out of the living room and into the kitchen. Joshua had disappeared from behind the door, maybe barricading his room.

In the kitchen, Rosette took out everything she thought a demon would eat. She found a lot of meat; she had never heard of demon vegetarians before. Maybe they were just like real predators; hunting their food.

She put it all into a giant pan and heated it up; putting water into it as well, not wanting to let it burn. She really hoped they liked what she was mixing together.

She suddenly jumped when a face appeared beside hers. She jumped aside and saw it was Chrono; he was sniffing the pan's contents. His face didn't show anger or anything, so she slowly walked back towards him and asked quietly "I-Is it good enough?"

He lift his head and looked towards her. His golden eyes watching her every move "I think it is" he answered "I guess we really have to eat what we can get here" he added

Rosette nodded "I really do my best… I just wish everything was a bad dream…" she whispered and looked down.

Even though she whispered, Chrono had heard every word "We can't change what we are, you have to deal with it" he said and disappeared back into the living room.

"I know…" she replied, even though she knew he was already gone.

Aniril and Farin fought over the biggest piece of meat. Aniril was stronger than the hurt Farin though, so he was the winner. Chrono didn't actually care what he got; he knew he could easily beat the others, even Aniril. That was the reason they made him the leader.

Farin looked at the young girl on the other side of the table. She didn't have either wings or horns, not even the long tail and the long pointed ears "She looks different" he said all of a sudden, making Aniril and Chrono stop eating and watching her.

Aniril growled "That's because she's a female" he said "Females are different"

"No… I mean look at her, no tail, long ears, horns or wings" Farin said "Even the demon females look more different from her"

"Farin is right Aniril… I think we have to change our look if we want to hide in the human world" Chrono said.

Aniril's eyes narrowed "Do you mean we have to look like humans? They are the weakest beings on this damn planet" he grumbled, taking another big piece away from Farin. The green eyed demon growled slightly, then took a smaller piece of meat instead.

"We have to" Chrono said "In human guise; they're not going to find us so easily" he then stood and closed his eyes. A light started swirling around him, it didn't take long though. In the end, there stood a small boy where once the big demon was. The boy looked no more than twelve years old, he had long purple hair and a pair of crimson eyes "There…" he said and looked down at himself "Do I look human now?" he asked the others.

"I don't like it" Farin growled, baring his fangs slightly and snapped after Aniril's hand when said demon tried to snatch another piece of meat. Aniril snarled back and lift a clawed hand as a threat.

"Stop it already you two" Chrono grumbled, making the others stop their quarrel immediately.

Rosette looked astonished at them "Y-You can change your looks?" she asked carefully. Chrono answered her "It's for our safety you know? We have many enemies" he explained "Our life depends on it. A demon cub can't do that, so it's in more danger than an adult, but why do I tell you this… you'll never understand a word of what I tell you anyway"

Rosette drooped her head "Sorry" she apologized and backed away, going to find her younger sibling.

She walked up the stairs that led to their rooms. She heard loud noises from her brothers room, so he surely was about to barricade everything in the room.

She walked over and knocked at the closed door. The loud noise inside silenced in an instant.

"Y-Yes?" she heard Joshua call, his voice muffled by the door. There was hesitation and a little fear in his voice "Josh, it's me… could you let me in?" Rosette called back, and then heard how something big and heavy was removed from behind the door.

"Okay, come in… but hurry up will you?" he replied and pulled her inside. His room was very untidy. He wasn't the cleaning type; he was good in cooking though.

He immediately pushed the big closet in front of the door once more when Rosette had entered "You have some explaining to do sis" he said "How in the name of Winnetou's grandmother did that happen?" his voice raising, but hurrily quiet down again "Spill!" he commanded and sat down on his bed.

Rosette sighed and started telling the whole story from the beginning "You wouldn't believe me yesterday, and that is the punishment for it" "How are we gonna get rid of them huh?" Joshua hissed "They aren't meant to even exist"

"I don't know for apple's sake" Rosette burst out "I really don't know, do you think I wanted it to happen?"

"No, but we're both in danger now… they could eat us or worse…" Joshua yelled

"What could probably be worse than being eaten? You're totally panicking"

"Maybe I am who wouldn't?" Joshua asked, his voice still loud though "Aren't you scared too maybe?"

"Snap out of it" she bonked him on the head again "Ouch… would you please stop that?" he grumbled and rubbed his poor head.

Rosette huffed and sat down as well "No matter what, we have to find a way out of this mess, understand?" she said and Joshua nodded "The question is just… what are we gonna do now?"

**A/N: Good question… I have to think about that -.- please tell me if you liked or didn't liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****Uhm… like always next chapter. I didn't know what to write. I was so bored today -.- two chapters for two fanfics on one day.**

Rosette had to go back to the living room again, she was afraid they would destroy the whole house if she didn't. She squeezed out the half open door and then down the stairs.

Joshua told her to be careful before he disappeared behind the door again.

The house was disturbingly silent. Too silent, not a sound. She peeked into the living room, but there was no one there. She moved on to the kitchen, it was empty too though.

Where could they be? "H-Hello?" she tried calling, but no one answered. She noticed the backdoor to the garden was open and walked over to look outside. There under a tree they were, they were leaning against the trunk.

They were all in human guise now and they looked all different like that. They actually looked quite handsome. Farin looked like a teenager, his eyes and hair colour still showing the demonic features in him (Is this right? -.-) . Aniril looked older, about twenty or so. A little beard on his chin. He looked extremely bored.

Chrono had the guise of a twelve year old boy, his features showing he was much wiser and smarter than a child though. His long purple hair hanging loosely down his back. They all looked up at her when she appeared. Their ears were still pointed and they still had fangs, smaller but still dangerous. Their nails had got smaller as well, though still like mini claws.

Aniril sat with the leftovers of the video player, obviously trying to put it back together. Farin had his eyes closed; taking a nap and Chrono had found a book and was looking through it.

She headed towards them with wary steps "Uhm… how are you?" she asked, a forced smile upon her lips. Aniril growled, throwing the poor video player harshly against the house wall "Bored as all hell human" he said irritated and threw her a glare.

"W-What do you wanna do?" she then asked, a shiver running down her spine.

Farin opened his eyes "Get out of here… see this world" he answered and got up. He stretched and walked towards her. She blanched when he came nearer "I bet you can show us around" he said when he stood in front of her. She nodded hurrily, a satisfied smile appearing on his face "Then let's go" he said and grabbed her arm, pulling her over to the others.

Aniril got up as well, followed by Chrono. Farin let her go and they all three just stood there looking at her.

"Uhm… w-where do you wanna go?" she asked, her eyes flying from one demon to the other. They all stood around her in a circle. If they had been human, she would have been thrilled about it, but they were dangerous creatures and she had to be careful around them.

Chrono was the first to answer "I don't think we should go somewhere right now, they are still close" he said "We should wait till tomorrow"

Aniril growled irritated "I hate to wait"

Farin sighed "I wanted to go out though…" he murmured "Oh well… then I have time to recover fully" he walked back to the tree and sat down again. Aniril walked into the house and came back out with a radio. Rosette frowned, it was Joshua's radio.

"Show me the house" Chrono said, making her look down at him "Uhm… okay… p-please follow me" she replied and started walking towards the house again. Inside she showed him everything, the TV, the other radio, the camera, and many other things.

She showed him the kitchen supplies, the bathroom, her room. He stopped at something in her room though. She turned towards him "What is it?" she asked, but he kept looking out the window.

"They're far away, but they can easily come back here as soon as they sense us" he just said and took a photo from the windowsill. She noticed it was a photo of her, Joshua and their dead parents.

He sniffed it and turned it around to look at the backside. He took the backside off and took the picture out of the frame "Please don't…" Rosette began, making Chrono turn towards her "It's very precious to you" he said "I smell salt on this picture"

She looked down "It is" she replied "My parents died two years ago" sadness audible in her voice "My brother and I are all alone… we are the only remains of our family"

Chrono didn't show any emotions though, just took another look at the happy family smiling up at him, a big blonde man with glasses, a thin blonde woman with sparkling blue eyes and the two children. "Salty tears won't bring them back" he said and laid the picture back. He walked passed Rosette, but stopped at the door "I don't understand human emotions, a demon is not allowed to have feelings, it's only weakening him in the battlefield" he said, then continued back down the stairs to his two companions.

Rosette stayed though, walking over to take the picture. She sighed "He is right… no matter how much I cry, they won't come back to us" she thought and put the photo back into its frame.

It started getting dark. Rosette was once again in the kitchen, trying to make dinner. She had asked Joshua if he was hungry, but he had his own supply hidden in his room; it was a habit of his, their father always gave him detention. (Don't know if it's the right word -.-)

She felt two persons behind her and she glanced over her shoulder at them. It was Chrono and Farin.

Farin came over and looked into the pan "What is that?" he asked, looking at the long yellow snake-like things "It's spaghetti" she explained "It's very good"

Farin took one of the long noodles out of the pan "It's sticky" he said, sniffed it and then tasted it. Rosette watched him, hoping he liked it.

"It's actually quite good" he then said and took another one. Rosette smiled slightly. Like this they seemed quite harmless.

Chrono examined the other pan "And what is this?" he asked "It's the meat sauce, it comes on top of the spaghetti noodles" she explained

"Aha…" he was about to dip a clawed finger into it, but Rosette stopped him "Don't, it's very hot" she warned him carefully, making him pull back.

Farin was at the fridge and opened it "It's cold in there" he stated "Why?"

"It's a fridge, it keep things cold so they don't rot so fast… most food has to stay in there" she explained "Like for example eggs or milk"

"How strange" Farin murmured and turned toward the micro oven "And what is that for?" he asked. Rosette glanced back at what he pointed at "It's a micro oven, it's for smaller menus and popcorn" she replied.

She chuckled inwardly; they were like small children when they behaved like that.

Suddenly the clock rang, telling Rosette dinner was finished. Farin started growling, baring his fangs "Don't worry" Rosette said "It's a clock that tells when the food is done" she explained hurrily.

Chrono wasn't growling or baring his fangs, she had told him earlier what it was. Farin relaxed again "I don't like that sound" he snarled and walked out of the kitchen.

Rosette sighed, took the clock and put it away. Chrono was watching her every move, intended in learning as much about humans as possible.

Rosette had made a lot of spaghetti, she put everything on a tray and carried it pass Chrono and into the living room. Aniril had destroyed the radio completely. She set the tray on the table and walked over to him.

"Want me to show you how the TV works?" she asked, earning her a glare from the demon "Do you think I'm stupid human?" he asked in a growl. Rosette took a step back "No no, of course not" she said and took the remote "It's just… you have to use this" she said and pressed one of the buttons, immediately making the TV come to life and making a man in a suit appear in it "Welcome to today's news-" he said. Aniril's eyes widened and sat down in front of the TV.

Rosette gave him the remote "Just press the buttons" she told him and he took it out of her hand.

She smiled; it didn't seem as bad as she thought, she still had to be careful though.

**A/N: Hope you liked it **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is chapter number ****6 **

Rosette had trouble in falling asleep that evening, the three demons were still in the living room.

Aniril had almost killed the TV when a broadcast about roaring lions was shown. The demon had seen it as a threat, and to top it all off, Farin had taken Aniril's growling as a threat too.

Both demons had fought in the living room, no one was hurt though. Chrono made sure they stopped their silly fight; he had changed into his demon form and stepped between them.

Rosette just stared at the destroyed table, though the TV survived.

She now lay under her covers in her bed with open eyes; she didn't dare to go out of her room. Joshua hadn't shown himself the whole day after she came home with the three demons.

Suddenly she became aware of something moving outside her door. She tensed up immediately and sat up.

A shadow was moving around outside; she could see it from under her closed door.

The door handle slowly moved downwards, showing that the someone outside was about to enter the room.

She hurrily lay down and pulled the covers up over her head, then lying totally still. She heard a silent growl when the door opened with a creek. It was one of the demons, but which one was it? She hoped it wasn't Aniril, he was the most dangerous it seemed, or at least the one with less patience. Fight and kill first; ask questions later seemed to be his motto.

The someone entered the room, Rosette stayed under her covers.

"If I pretend to sleep, maybe he will leave… Oh God… What if he wants to eat me?" she thought frightened, she shivered slightly.

All of a sudden, she felt that someone lift the covers gently off of her head; she shut her eyes and pretended to sleep. She tensed up when she felt a hot breath in her neck "What is he doing??" she thought, slowly panicking.

She felt the person sniff her hair, showing her who it was "It's Chrono" she thought, opening her eye to peek up at him. He was still in his child form, his eyes closed as he inhaled her scent.

It tickled when he did that, she didn't want to laugh though. She was afraid he would get angry and attack her, so she just closed her eyes again and let him smell her hair. He seemed to like it much; it was the third time now.

"Smells good" he whispered silently. Rosette smiled slightly "What a strange demon" she thought "He is so much different from the others and he is much calmer too" though she didn't underestimate any of them, no matter how calm they seemed to be.

After a few more seconds, Chrono got up again and turned to leave the room. Rosette opened her one eye to look at him. She saw him turn towards her table. She had a lot of stuff on that table and Chrono seemed interested in some of it.

For example did he find a white gem, it was a little piece of a rock crystal. Rosette had got it from her brother once. Chrono examined it for a while and then slowly let it disappear into his pocket. Rosette noticed this and wondered what he might want with it.

He disappeared out through the door and left the room, closing the door after him quietly.

Rosette didn't understand a thing, why did he come into her room in the middle of the night, to smell her hair and take a stone? "A very strange demon" she thought.

Soon sleep engulfed her nonetheless. She didn't even remember when she had closed her eyes, she slept very well though.

The next morning when she got up, she walked down into the living room on tip-toes. All three demons were still sleeping, so she snuck into the kitchen and started making breakfast. Soon she felt another presence in the kitchen though, and she turned around to see Chrono standing in the door watching her.

"Uhm… good morning" she greeted him with a smile "Morning" he replied, showing no emotions though.

"Uhm… I'm just preparing breakfast" she told him "It will be ready soon" she was happy she had bought so much bread yesterday.

"Where is the other human?" he asked "I can smell his scent in the house"

"Well… he is… hiding" she replied

"Why?" Chrono asked

"Because he is afraid of you" Rosette answered

"Why?" Chrono repeated

"Because you are dangerous beings, you scare him" she answered

"Why?" Chrono asked again

Rosette blinked "Well… you have sharp fangs and claws" She replied

"So?" Chrono questioned

"Humans don't have that and they see them as deadly weapons" Rosette replied

"Why?"

"Because deadly weapons can be used to kill people with" Rosette responded.

"That's pathetic"

"You ask very much, and it isn't that pathetic"

"Why?"

"Oh nothing… forget it" she turned her attention back to the breakfast. She soon felt a face beside hers though, looking over her shoulder at the bread she was cutting into slices. (Don't know if it's called that -.-)

She shivered a little, eying his claws that were resting on the table a wary look. Well, as a weapon she still had the knife, should he suddenly attack her.

She suddenly felt him smell her hair once more; at least she thought it was her hair, maybe it was just the food she was preparing.

"Uhm… do you eat bread?" she asked carefully, making Chrono look at her "What is bread?" he asked. She took a slice of bread and gave it to him "Here, this is bread" she explained (I guess there is no bakery in Pandaemonium -.-). He took it slowly from her and sniffed at it.

She smiled at his cat like acting. He scratched the bread's surface with a single claw, watching it crumble underneath it, then he took a small bite of it. Rosette still watched him.

"It's kind of good" he said after some time and took another bite.

"That's good" she replied, then went over to the fridge to get some other stuff. She made pancakes as well.

After breakfast; Chrono had a lot of trouble in waking Aniril up. Farin on the other hand was at the food in just a few seconds. Chrono had to growl warningly at him, before he ate all up.

Rosette wanted to go back into the kitchen and make her own breakfast, but she was stopped by Aniril's growling voice "Wait a minute human" he snarled, making her spin around and look at him while shivering from top till toe.

"Where is the meat?" he asked growling

"I-I'm sorry… I have no more" she hurrily answered, seeing his eyes narrow "What?" he growled, his voice getting louder "Stupid human, I need meat to stay strong, and you serve me this?" Aniril got up from his place, moving slowly towards her.

Farin took the opportunity and took some more food to eat, it seemed he liked it.

Rosette backed away from the angry demon "I didn't have the time and chance to go shopping" she told him in a whimper.

She began to panic when he suddenly changed into his demon form. All of a sudden, Farin was in front of her, shielding her against Aniril "Stop it… we still need this human, we wanted to go outside today" Farin snarled, changing into demon form as well and baring his sharp fangs and claws.

Rosette sighed relieved "Oh God… that was close" she thought. Aniril really was very impatient. He seemed to be the worst of them.

She hurried away from the two demons "If you let me go shopping groceries, I can get you some meat" she said "I'll be back very soon"

"I'll go with you" Chrono said firmly, getting up from his seat and walking towards her "Let's go"

"O-Okay… I just have to talk with Joshua first… p-please wait here" she said and hurried up the stairs to her brother's room. She knocked on the door and heard the scrambling again "Is it you Rosette?" Joshua asked and opened the door a little "Yes it's me… listen" she quieted her voice "I am going to get groceries now, if you come with me, you can go over to Billy's house and stay there"

"But what about you?" he asked worried

"I can't leave, even if I wanted, but you have to disappear quietly, one of the demons is going with us"

"What? How? He will scare the daylights out of every person we meet" Joshua said, not liking the idea one bit.

"No he won't, they have changed into their human form… nobody is going to recognize them"

Joshua sighed "Okay sis, if you're sure" he didn't sound convinced though "I'm just worried about you"

Rosette smiled and pulled him into a hug "Don't worry about me, I'll be okay" she reassured and pulled away "Now let's go"

"Wait, I need a few things before we go" he said and disappeared back into his room, just to come back out with a rucksack (It must be right, I found it in my dictionary -.-) on his back "I must be prepared for everything" he said "Now we can go"

Rosette rolled her eyes "Okay, just let us go" she murmured and walked down the stairs to where Chrono waited, Joshua following her close behind.

Joshua gaped when he saw Chrono "Psst… sis" he nudged "Is this really one of those creepy demons?" he asked. Rosette nodded "It is, but don't underestimate him" she warned, making Joshua tense up "Okay"

Chrono had his back to them until Rosette was on the last step "We are ready now" she told him. They walked towards the front door, Joshua throwing wary glares at the red eyed demon at his side. Chrono though ignored him.

"Oh gosh… and this is only the start of the day" Rosette thought and walked outside in the cold winter air.

**A/N: That was that chapter. Next will be written soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Chapter number 7.**

Joshua still had a wary look at Chrono. He wasn't going to let his guard down just because the dangerous demon now looked like a child.

Rosette walked in the middle of Joshua and Chrono. The streets were empty; it was too icy to drive. The sky was grey and threatened with more snow, the snow that had fallen until now was about ten cm deep.

Chrono wore some kind of red jacket/coat with a white shirt underneath. He wore some black thin tights and a pair of red shorts, to top it all off, he wore a pair of white legwarmers and a red headband. To Rosette this looked pretty cold "Aren't you freezing?" she asked him after a while, making him look up at her "Why?" he asked, his slitted eyes turning to meet hers.

"Well… your clothing just looks pretty out of place for this season" she explained

"I'm not cold" he replied and turned his attention back to his surroundings instead. He was very interested in the things around them.

Joshua leaned in towards Rosette's ear and whispered "Hey sis, when can I make a run for it?" he asked "Though I really don't like you staying alone with these monsters"

"Don't worry, I'm gonna be okay" she whispered back "When we arrive at the mall, you can sneak off"

Joshua nodded "Okay, but be careful"

"You know me" she smiled

"That's why I'm worried" Joshua grumbled, and almost got a bonk on his head, if the demon hadn't been looking at them in that exact minute.

Chrono suddenly stopped, sniffing the air around him.

"Is something wrong Chrono?" Rosette asked carefully, but the demon didn't answer. His eyes turned into thin slits and he bared his fangs slightly. Joshua shivered and hid behind his sister in fear "W-What is wrong with him" he asked frightened.

Rosette's eyes widened "I-I don't know…" she stuttered and backed away from the red eyed demon.

The blonde then saw a big woman walking her dog on the other side of the street. The dog was growling slightly at the red eyed boy, making said red eyed boy think it was an enemy and going into fight position.

Rosette gasped when a black smoke started swirling around the demon.

"C-Chrono, don't… it's not a demon, it's a dog, don't attack it" she begged, making the demon throw a glance at her. His fangs still bared "Chrono, it's not dangerous…"

"Grrr… why is it growling then?" he growled, not letting his eyes off of the little dog.

"It can feel what you are… it just wants to protect its owner… don't attack it" Rosette explained

The demon first relaxed, when the woman turned a corner and disappeared out of sight. Rosette and Joshua sighed relieved "I wanna get away from that thing" he thought.

Chrono's tensed body relaxed as the dog stopped growling and was out of sight. He was very careful though, almost like a cat ready to jump at its prey. Rosette thought it was better to hurry up; she just hoped there wouldn't be any trouble.

Chrono's hair swayed in the wind, looking almost like silk. Rosette wondered if it felt like silk as well. The other two demons had silky hair too; did they wash it in something special?

"Demons don't wash their hair" Chrono said and abruptly interrupted her thoughts. Rosette blinked "Did he just read my mind?"

"Sure I can read your mind, all demons can" the demon answered, looking at her with crimson eyes "Our hair is like long haired cat's fur… it doesn't need water"

"A-Aha… uhm… really?" she asked nervously, fiddling with her purse "How practical"

Chrono's attention was already on his surroundings again though.

Soon they arrived the mall, Joshua was only interested in when to make a disappear. The blonde girl just hoped that Chrono would stay calm and not destroy anything, or worse, turn into his true form. The little demon followed her peacefully though.

"I know people" he said "I know they are weak creatures"

He knew people but not animals, what more didn't he know?

They all three entered the mall and walked towards the food department. Joshua looked pleadingly at his sister. She nodded; making him smile "Be careful" he whispered to her and ran away as soon as Rosette and Chrono turned their backs on him.

"Why didn't the male just leave? I wouldn't have prevented it" Chrono asked and looked at Rosette. She looked down at him and said nervously "Well… he is a little scared of you because-" she stopped midsentence when she saw something strange move around between the shelves.

Chrono looked into that direction as well. He sniffed the air and went towards the shelve. His fangs were bared and Rosette followed him, should she prevent anything in happening. A deep growl emerged from deep within the demon's throat. Something was definitely wrong here. Another demon?

All of a sudden a very familiar face popped out from around the corner "Oh no…" Rosette thought as she saw who it was. Chrono relaxed "Farin, why are you here?" he asked growling threateningly at his companion.

Farin shrunk back, his fangs bared "I was bored" he snarled "So I followed you, I want to see this world too"

"Where is Aniril?" Chrono asked.

"He didn't come; he is sleeping back in the house of these humans" Farin growled, backing further away, showing his respect towards the leader demon. Rosette watched their behaviour; they were like wolves, lions or something like that.

There was a hierarchy, meaning, the leader demon could not be intimidated, except by a stronger one. If the leader was the strongest, he would stay the leader. A fight would choose who would be leader and who not. Power was everything, the demons were much more dangerous than animals though, demons had intelligence, they were as smart as humans.

Rosette was sure something would happen soon, she just didn't know what. There were other demons out there looking for the three she was hiding in her living room. She was happy that Joshua was safe at least; he was the most important person in her life.

Farin looked at his leader in an apologizing manner "Don't punish me" he said, taking a defensive position.

Rosette kept looking around; luckily they were alone in this department. She carefully touched Chrono's arm, making him turn his head swiftly in her direction with a silent growl "Please, we need to get out of here soon" she pleaded, removing her hand from his arm.

Chrono snorted and then turned his attention back to Farin "Fine, I won't punish you, but if you do something like that again I will" he said firmly.

Farin nodded "I promise Chrono" he said and bowed his head to look at the floor.

Rosette sighed "Now I have two demons to look for… why did I deserve this dammit" she cursed inwardly and started walking again, both demons following her.

**A/N: The ideas slowly start to come back to me. I hope this chapter was good though.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

Farin and Chrono were snapping after each other with heir sharpened canines. Chrono tried to stop Farin in touching the things they didn't know what was, but Farin growled deeply and tried to bite the other demon in irritation.

Rosette suddenly stopped walking, there were people in the department they were going into now. She looked back at the two demons; they had stopped fighting and had stopped as well. They were both looking at her.

"There are many people here" she said "Please try to act more human"

Farin growled "We shall act like humans?"

Rosette winced "Y-You have to" she replied "Please, just for a few minutes"

Chrono looked at her, his slitted eyes narrowing slightly, he walked closer to her and made her tense up "A demon can't act human more than we do now" he said "Either they accept us as we are, or we'll make them"

She shivered; his voice was dark and holding a deep growl deep within.

Suddenly both demons tensed up, none of them moving a single muscle.

Rosette was wondering what was wrong with them all of a sudden. Her question was answered in less than a few seconds.

_CRASH_

A window broke into a thousand pieces. People screamed, the strange thing was, there was nothing there that could have broken the window, no rocks or anything.

Suddenly a big shadow flew by the window and upwards. In a couple of minutes a big roar of fury was heard from the roof. It didn't sound like an animal.

"Oh no…" Rosette gasped

Chrono and Farin growled and a black smoke started swirling around them.

She consciously stepped back from them and saw them change.

Their wings burst out of their backs, their ears became longer, their horns began to sprout from their temples and their teeth and nails turned into sharp fangs and claws.

Chrono was the first to flare his wings out to their full size and take off into the air and through the roof.

Farin had trouble in doing so; his wing was clawed into long shreds from the last attack. He was unable to stay in the air. He glared angrily back at his wings "Why doesn't it work dammit" he snarled

Rosette stared at him, then turned her gaze upwards to where Chrono had burst through the roof. She heard loud roars and screams from up there. People around her were in total panic, screaming and running towards the exit.

Rosette jerked her head back to Farin as he tried to jump and flap his wings. He immediately fell to the ground again with another snarl, his fangs bared into an angry frown. He cursed that he was so weak.

All of a sudden, three giant devils burst through the roof and landed hardly on the ground in a pile.

"Wait a minute… three?" Rosette took a closer look. There was Chrono, a black demon and "Oh no… Aniril"

Farin took the opportunity and jumped at the black demon. He bit down hardly in the black fiend's shoulder.

Aniril growled and accidentally bore a clawed hand down into the green haired demons arm. Farin let go and roared in pain.

Meanwhile Chrono was busy in keeping the black demon down on the ground. He swung his clawed hand and ripped the black dark batwings into shreds.

Rosette couldn't do more than just stare at the fighting demons. She was angry that she had allowed them to go with her, even though she hadn't had any other choice.

Police sirens sounded in the distance, almost not audible because of the roars and growls from the fight.

A shrieking scream sounded from the pile of demons. The black one fought like a lion and actually managed to get free. Rosette's eyes widened "Oh my God…" she thought and backed further away from them.

The black one now only had one single arm. His other arm lay useless on the ground, colouring the carpet a deep red. He growled one last time and flared his wings, before he vanished.

Farin lay bleeding on the ground, Chrono and Aniril panting. They all had bruises and cuts everywhere.

They jerked their heads up to the sound of many cars stopping outside on the street.

All three demons bared their teeth "What is that?" growled Aniril

"Let's get away from here" Chrono said "We can't do more here"

Farin whimpered when he tried to flare his wings, but they were useless now. His arm was bleeding as well.

Aniril almost didn't look any better.

Chrono's left horn had got a crack, his eyes were a dull dark red, he was together with Aniril able to fly though.

Chrono took Rosette and Farin and took off, followed by Aniril.

At home he dropped Farin on the couch, Rosette he followed into the kitchen. The demon now again looked like a twelve-year-old boy.

He stood beside the blonde the entire time. He watched her cook and wash. He didn't say anything though.

When dinner was ready, she took a plate for Farin alone. She knew the others wouldn't share with him, and unable to get something himself he was.

Aniril was over it in no time. Chrono and him fought about the biggest pieces.

Rosette sat down across from them.

"Who is that black demon?" she asked all of a sudden

All three demons looked up and over at her.

"Why should it be in the interest of a human?" Aniril asked with a low growl.

"Because I in some way am involved in this as well…" she replied defiantly "You are in my home, so at the same time you bring me in danger as well"

"We can't take care of both ourselves and you" Chrono said "But I guess we have to"

Farin winced when he tried to move "His name is… is… Uhrg…" he couldn't come up from the couch and let his head plop back onto the armrest "His name is Noir… he was our boss in Pandaemonium…" he said and licked the blood off of his wound.

Aniril growled "He thought he could command us around… but we showed him the opposite"

"Aha…" Rosette murmured. Aniril yawned and got up. All the food was gone by now. He marched over to a corner, where he sat down and closed his eyes.

Farin hadn't changed back to his human form yet.

Rosette stood and went back into the kitchen with the empty plate. Chrono as usual followed her.

She stood at the sink for a while, before turning towards him "What did you do? Why are they following you?" she asked "I can't live like this"

Chrono looked up at her "I won't tell you that" he said "We can't do anything than fight off all the dangers coming to us"

Rosette sighed "I almost knew you wouldn't" she said and turned back towards the sink "Typical men" she thought.

Chrono stepped over beside her and watched her wash the dishes. It was starting to get quite irritating that he did that all the time.

**AN: I had almost no idea for what to write here -.- I hope you liked it anyways. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

Rosette found a first aid kit and walked into the living room with it.

Farin was sleeping on the couch; his arm was hanging over the edge of it. His wings were hanging downwards as well, unable to be folded on his back.

She carefully sat down beside him. She glanced at the two others for a second. They were all three sleeping now.

She sighed and opened the little box in her hands. She pulled out some antiseptic and some band aid. She carefully took Farin's arm and dabbed some of the stinging liquid onto the wound.

Farin bared his fangs as the antiseptic touched the wound and began to sting. A light growl emerged from within his throat, but he didn't wake up.

She smiled "Good demon, I have to make sure you're not hurt" she whispered "I need protection against those black devils, can't have you lying flat if they should attack"

When she was done and had wrapped up his wound, she moved on to the next one.

Chrono didn't wake up as well.

Rosette stayed away from Aniril though "He is definitely too dangerous" she thought and walked into the kitchen.

She suddenly heard footsteps behind her and she spun around "Oh, it's you Chrono" she said.

He held up his arm she had wrapped up "What is this?" he asked a growl audible in his voice "I don't like it"

Rosette gulped "Uhm… its band aid… I wrapped up your arm because you're hurt…" she explained.

He sniffed at it, controlling it.

She walked over to the fridge and found some marmalade. She was hungry and needed something to eat.

Chrono again was behind her, looking over her shoulder. She turned her head and looked at him "Shouldn't you sleep some more?" she asked.

"No" he replied shortly.

"Oh" then she turned her attention back to her food. When she was done, she wanted to turn on her computer in her room. She wanted to check if there was anything about the demons on the internet. Again Chrono followed her.

She marched up the stairs and into her room. She glanced sideways over at Joshua's room door. At least he was safe now. She sat down at her desk and turned on the computer.

"What is that?" Chrono asked

"It's a laptop" she explained "It's a computer"

"Aha"

She found a website with the news. She looked for something that had to do with today. She was wondering if anyone had seen the demons.

She didn't find anything though.

Chrono seemed to be very interested in what she was doing. He was keeping an eye on every move she made.

After a while, she decided to play a game. Chrono growled lightly at the monsters that appeared on the screen, but he soon found out, they were totally harmless.

Rosette had trouble in winning against the boss monster and cursed sometimes "Damn thing" she mumbled and leaned back in her chair.

Instead she decided to look on the net after the word Demon. She typed the word and read what it said.

_In __religion__, __folklore__, and __mythology__ a __**demon**__ (or __daemon__, __dæmon__, __daimon__ from __Greek__: δαίμων [ðaïmon]) is a __supernatural__ being that is generally described as a malevolent __spirit__. In __Christian__ terms demons are generally understood as __fallen angels__, formerly of __God__. A demon is frequently depicted as a force that may be __conjured__ and insecurely controlled. The "good" demon in recent use is largely a literary device (e.g., __Maxwell's demon__), though references to good demons can be found in __Hesiod__ and __Shakespeare__.__[1]__ In common language, to "demonize" a person means to characterize or portray them as evil, or as the source of evil._

"Hmm… good demons? Be conjured and insecurely controlled… I didn't conjure them… so I can't control them" she pondered "They are fallen Angels…"

She continued reading.

_According to the Bible, the fall of the Adversary is portrayed in __Isaiah__ 14:12-14 and __Ezekiel__ 28:12-19. However, the connection between __Isaiah__ 14:12-14 and the fall is mostly based on mistranslation and tradition. The __King James Version (KJV)__, popular among most Christian sects, reads:_

_"How art thou fallen from heaven, O Lucifer, son of the morning! [How] art thou cut down to the ground, which didst weaken the nations! For thou hast said in thine heart, I will ascend into heaven, I will exalt my throne above the stars of God: I will sit also upon the mount of the congregation, in the sides of the north: I will ascend above the heights of the clouds; I will be like the most High" (__Isaiah__ 14:12:-14). _

_**Lucifer**__ is a name frequently given to __Satan__ in __Christian__ belief. This usage stems from a particular interpretation, as a reference to a __fallen angel__, of a passage in the __Bible__ (__Isaiah 14:3-20__) that speaks of someone who is given the name of "Day Star" or "Morning Star" (in __Latin__, __Lucifer__) as fallen from heaven. The same Latin word is used of the morning star in __2 Peter 1:19__ and elsewhere with no relation to Satan. But Satan is called Lucifer in many writings later than the Bible, notably in Milton's __Paradise Lost__._

"Hmm… that is one lot of stuff…" she mumbled "Chrono? Do you know anything about Lucifer?" she asked and turned to look at him.

He didn't say anything at first, but then asked "How do humans know so much about demons?"

"You know… humans don't believe in demons anymore… they don't believe they exist… in mythology, they are seen as pure evil, creatures of darkness" she explained "Some of these stories are myths… legends… stories from the past, most of them comes from the holy book, the bible"

She turned out her computer and stepped over to her bed where she sat down "Humans are taught to not let themselves be tempted by the devil, they are taught to believe in God… that's the way it is"

Chrono looked down "They're right…" he murmured "We are creatures of darkness... no one should affiliate with a demononic being..."

"Not all of you I think… if you, Farin and Aniril had been total evil, you would have killed me and the other humans don't you think?"

"We can still do that" he replied "I would suggest, that you stay on the path of God… demons know no mercy on the battlefield" he turned around and walked out of the room, leaving a baffled Rosette on her own.

"That wasn't necessary" she grumbled

**AN: I found the stuff about Demons under Wikipedia. It's actually quite interesting sometimes. ****Hope you liked it -.- cause I really didn't. Until next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

It was a couple of days later. Rosette had managed to go shopping groceries without any of the demons and had just got home with new food and other important stuff.

Chrono had taken the opportunity to examine Rosette's computer. He had actually managed to finish the game Rosette had been playing. Rosette was dumbstruck.

Farin was still lying on the couch in the living room. He had been sleeping much since the attack.

Aniril was mostly outside in the snowy garden.

Rosette too dared to take a shower before dinner. Chrono again was over her shoulder as she stood in the kitchen.

She turned around to face him "What did you do?" she asked firmly "I want to know why those other demons are following you"

Chrono narrowed his eyes "It's not in your interest to know" he replied with a faint growl hidden in his voice "A human shouldn't affiliate with things like that"

"I think I should since I'm in danger as well" she snapped and narrowed her eyes at the young demon as well.

Chrono bared his fangs slightly "Don't push your luck with me" he growled "I might be patient, but my patience can as well slip up very soon"

Rosette didn't back down "Then why didn't you do it yet? Why am I still alive?" she snarled back

Chrono didn't answer and just growled threateningly at her, showing her his sharp fangs.

They were interrupted by a loud explosion from outside the house. Chrono jerked his head away from Rosette and stared out the kitchen window. Thick black smoke surrounded the house.

A loud roar from the living room told Rosette, that Aniril had been woken up.

Chrono changed into his demon form, his big black wings sprouted from his back.

His crimson eyes turned golden. He flared his wings and burst upwards through the roof. From the living room there sounded a loud shattering.

Aniril had burst through the window and was outside as well.

She hurried into the living room. Farin was snarling and roaring in anger. He wasn't able to follow his two companions. Rosette let him be and ran towards the front door to head outside.

As soon as she was outside the house, she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her waist and pulling her up into the air.

She screamed and turned her face to see upwards.

She didn't know the demon holding her. It had a long bird-like face and giant dark blue wings. Her eyes widened in fear "Oh no…" she thought and struggled to get out of the creature's grasp.

It growled threateningly at her and bared its long razor sharp teeth.

"LET ME GO, WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" she screamed

A shrill shriek was suddenly heard from the creature above her and something tore through its side, making it drop the girl in its arms.

She now only felt the rushing air passing by her in fast speed. The snowy ground coming closer and closer.

Her fall was once again stopped abruptly, when she felt a new pair of arms around her torso. This time it was Chrono. He growled menacingly at the now falling bird-like demon.

Rosette didn't know if she should feel safe just yet, she didn't dare to either move or say anything.

Soon she saw Aniril flying next to them. The demon had a firm hold on Farin's wings. Farin was whimpering and snarling in pain, but Aniril didn't seem to care.

"We have to retreat" Chrono called, even though he didn't like it. Aniril knew they had to, but really didn't want to either.

Rosette looked behind them. Five other demons were following them. Two of them were black, one of them had two pair of wings and the two last didn't even look human.

Chrono and Aniril flew as fast as they could. One of their pursuers threw energy balls at them, missing them by a hairs length.

Chrono avoided being hit by flying in zigzag.

After a long time of fleeing, they lost their pursuers. Chrono and Aniril slowed down their speed and tried to find a place to land.

They found a secluded area in a wood. They would be safe in between the trees.

Rosette was sat down on the ground as soon as they had landed. Farin was dropped quite ungently on the ground by Aniril.

The blonde hurried over to the poor green haired demon and asked if he was alright. She backed of though, when he snapped after her with his sharp fangs with low growls.

"What am I doing here?" she thought sadly "I am alone with three demons in the nowhere… and none of them seems to like me…"

She slowly walked over to the trunk of a fallen tree and sat down upon it. She watched the three demons in silence.

Aniril was angry "What are we supposed to do now?" he growled "Are we going to run away forever?"

"No, but we are all hurt more or less" Chrono snarled back with bared fangs "We couldn't win against them"

Aniril made a last growl and headed for the shadowy place underneath a tree. There was no snow there, so he sat down and closed his eyes.

Chrono sighed and made his way into an other direction.

Rosette was freezing. It was icy cold and she was only wearing a spaghetti shirt underneath a blue/grey pullover. She shivered when an icy wind blew by her and pulled her arms close for warmth.

"What am I going to do?" she whispered sadly "I'm cold… soon I'm gonna be hungry as well… I just hope I'll survive this"

The more darkness took over, the colder it became.

Rosette sat hunched together under a tree, trying to get warm. She shivered and her teeth were chattering she wished for no more than a warm bathtub.

"It's s-s-s-so h-horib-bly c-c-c-cold…" she stuttered. She looked over at the demons.

Farin was lying underneath a bush that still had leaves on it.

Aniril was still under the tree.

Chrono had settled a few metres away from the others. He seemed to be sleeping very lightly, there had to be a guard after all. He hadn't changed out of his demon form yet.

Rosette couldn't stand sitting in the cold anymore and got up "Cold, cold, cold, so friggin cold dammit" she cursed while jumping and walking around. She was jealous at Joshua; at least he had it warm at the moment.

She heard low growling coming from Chrono, making her spin around and face him "Can't you just sleep?" he asked impatiently

"Actually I can't, it's so damn friggin cold here… I am freezing my butt off sitting on the icy ground" she growled back.

Chrono got up from his place on the ground and walked towards her. She froze immediately, her eyes widened as he came closer "Oh no, he's angry at me" she thought shivering, taking a few steps back.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her down to sit quite unfriendly. His right wing then wrapped securely around her "Now sleep" he commanded with a growl and closed his eyes once more.

Rosette was baffled "T-T-Thank y-you…" she stammered, eyes wide.

The only answer she became from him was a single snort.

She leaned on him a little and closed her eyes. Was the demon slowly heating up a little? Was the ice around him melting? At least she wasn't so cold anymore now; his wing was almost working like a warm blanket.

"I'm sure a lot is still going to happen" she thought, before sleep engulfed her cold mind.

**AN: Yay, another chapter. I managed to finish one again ^^ I hope you enjoyed it and if not… you just didn't like it -.-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

It had been a long and cold night. Even though Chrono had wrapped his wing over Rosette, did her teeth chatter all the time.

The demons seemed to be used to the cold. None of them showed any signs of freezing.

She was woken abruptly, when Chrono stood and removed the wing from around her. She whimpered as the cold surrounded and engulfed her immediately.

Chrono growled at her whimpering and turned to look at his two companions. Farin was still hidden underneath the bush and Aniril leaned against a tree.

Chrono yelled something in a language that Rosette couldn't understand. The two other demons opened their eyes and began to wake up.

Chrono then turned his attention back to Rosette "We have to get away from here" he said "It's not safe here anymore; we have remained here for too long"

She nodded and let him pick her up once again. Aniril took Farin; his grasp around the hurt demon was a little gentler this time. Chrono had probably told him to.

The two demon's flared their wings and lift into the cold air. It was early morning, so it was very cold.

Rosette was very sure that she would soon lay flat with a cold. She looked up at the purple haired demon and asked him where they were going.

Chrono wouldn't say anything else than "Somewhere safe" as an answer.

Rosette curled further together in his arms, she turned her head away so the wind didn't blow in her face. She saw Farin had fallen asleep and Aniril was glaring down at him.

She closed her eyes as well, trying to concentrate on the warmth coming from the demon carrying her.

After a long time in the air, both demons landed in a secluded area. It looked free of any other humans and demons.

Chrono let Rosette down and sniffed the air, controlling the area.

In the not so far distance lay a little hut. It looked empty, so the demons and the blonde decided to stay there for a while.

Rosette had found a blanket and had sat down in a corner. The demons were discussing something in their own language. They had all changed back into their human forms.

Chrono had lightened the stove so there was warmth in the hut, but there wasn't much firewood.

Suddenly Aniril got up and began to walk for the door. Rosette was wondering where he would go to.

She watched Farin lay down on the ground and then curled together. He reminded her of a cat.

Chrono sat down not far away from her and she took the opportunity to ask him where Aniril had gone. The purple haired boy looking demon replied with a single word "Hunting"

Rosette's eyes widened "H-Hunting?" she repeated fearfully "Hunting h-humans?" she knew it was a stupid question, if they had been too hungry, they probably would have eaten her instead.

"No, not humans, there are no humans in this area" Chrono said and leaned against the wall.

Rosette noticed a door. Maybe there was some kind of food in there. She got up and started walking towards it. The door creaked a little, but was opened easily.

The blonde peeked inside and saw a little bedroom. Then there was another door. She slid into the room and towards it.

The sun was shining faintly through the grey clouds outside, giving her a faint light.

When she had opened the second door, she discovered a room full of stuff. There were old books, clothes, cans with food and much more. She found an axe and a riffle.

She was sure there would be something useful in there, so she started rummaging through the old things.

She suddenly jumped, when she felt a presence just behind her. She spun around and looked like she had just been caught in doing something illegal.

It was just Chrono though, and he again like so often just stood watching her.

"I… I found a lot of stuff in here" she told him "And I was just looking for something that could be useful for us…"

Chrono sniffed the air in the room "I don't like that smell" he said

Most things in the room might have been rotten, especially the old food in the cans. No one knew how long this place had been left to itself.

"Sorry, we better head back out then" she murmured and side stepped around him to go to the first door she entered. She was stopped by a faint growl coming from Chrono. She turned around and looked at him questioningly.

He didn't say anything though and started heading back as well.

She watched him leave. She first followed when he had disappeared out of the room.

A little later, the front door burst open and Aniril stepped in. He had blood dripping from his chin and a dead deer over his right shoulder.

Rosette flinched back into a corner when he dropped the poor dead animal onto the floor.

Then he sat down and waited.

"W-We aren't going t-to eat it…are w-we?" Rosette stuttered and got a bad feeling in her stomach. The floor where the animal was lying was already a deep red colour.

Aniril snorted and replied "Of course we are, how else are we going to survive here" he growled faintly as Farin crept closer to the animal and started licking some of the blood off of it. He had to pull back when Aniril swiped a clawed hand after him.

Farin growled at his companion and bared his fangs.

Rosette definitely wouldn't eat anything, no matter how hungry she was.

After the demons had eaten half of the animal, they placed it outside in the snow. Rosette was happy about that, she felt even more sick to her stomach when the demons had been eating. They hadn't used and forks or knives for it.

She was curled up in a corner, she wasn't cold anymore, the fire in the stove had been heating up the hut just fine.

Chrono was lying on the floor almost next to her. He was sleeping peacefully just like the two other demons.

She couldn't sleep. It was only early in the evening. She let her gaze wander around the room they were in, she avoided the big blood stain covering the floor.

She started missing her brother too. How was Joshua now? She hoped he was safe. He was surely worried about her.

She wanted to go home more than anything else. She looked down at Chrono's long purple strands. She carefully inched closer and took the ends of his hair into her hand and stroked it. It felt just like silk. It was so soft. She touched the hair at the nape of his neck and started making small braids in it.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a strange sound. She froze and looked around the room again. She found out that the strange sound came from the purple haired demon in front of her. She leaned down and turned her ear towards him.

It turned out to be a soft cat like purr. It was deeper than by a normal cat, but it still was similar.

She smiled down at him. When she was sure he still wouldn't wake up, she started stroking his hair carefully.

"I wish I had hair like you" She whispered.

The purring sound continued for a long time. At last the blonde got tired and lay down onto the floor. Her eyes grew slowly heavy and soon she was fast asleep.

She didn't notice, that her hand was still curled firmly around the little demons purple strands.

**AN: ****I have two cats and their purrs are soo adorable ^^ I love listening to it. **

**Anyway, that was chapter number 11. I will update as soon as I can. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. (OMG…**** I did another chapter... Yay ^^) I can't say it comes a little early -.- sorry about that... but it came so closely after my one-shot ^^ that's good isn't it? ... Just shows how bored I am -.-' 'Sheesh'**

It was very early the next morning. The sun yet needed to rise.

Rosette was woken by someone pulling at her hand. She opened her eyes and saw Chrono standing over her, trying to pry her fingers out of his long hair. She had a firm grip though and it irritated him. He let out soft growls and bared his small fangs slightly.

He soon noticed her watching him "What are you doing?" he asked irritably and let go of her hand "Let go" he commanded and growled again.

Rosette couldn't hold back a small giggle "I'm sorry" she apologized, and wanted to let go. She noticed though, that her hand was caught in the long strands. It was fully entangled in the purple softness. She smiled sheepishly up at him "I... think I'm stuck" she told him embarrassed, earning her another deep growl from the young demon "Pull harder" he told her.

She obeyed and gave the hair a hard yank. After a while she was freed at last. Her eyes widened though when she saw the many hairs that had been pulled out at the freeing. Chrono rubbed his aching head and glared accusingly at her "Why did you do that?" he repeated.

"I... I just wanted to... feel your hair" she said nervously "It looks so soft"

He narrowed his eyes slightly "Don't do that again" he grumbled and sat down onto the floor. Aniril and Farin had woken too and were stretching. Farin looked much better today than he had done in a long time "I'm hungry" he said and stretched another time.

"I'll get the rest of the deer" Aniril grumbled, but even though Rosette slowly began to get hungry, she refused to eat anything that was still looking at her. She looked at the three demons "Can't we go somewhere else? Somewhere where we can buy our food and stuff?"

Chrono looked back at her "Where should we go?" he asked, his pupils now only thin slits.

"Anywhere but here" she replied "Please?"

Chrono looked at his two companions. Aniril had just come back in with the dead deer "I can feel some Demonic energy close to us..." he said "They will be here in about an hour or less"

Farin sniffed the air "Pursuers... ten of them" he growled "We have to go"

Chrono bared his fangs slightly "Then let's go" he snarled and grabbed a hold around Rosette's waist, before all three demons changed into their real forms. Farin's wings were almost healed by now. He flared them out to their full size and inspected them. He growled faintly and started tearing on the dead animal on the ground like the beast he was. Rosette turned her eyes away from the sight.

Aniril roared at him, making him back away from the deer in respect "We have no time for that" Aniril growled. Farin bared his sharp bloody fangs "Then let's go" he rushed out of the open door, soon followed by Aniril and Chrono.

It was still cold and snowy outside. The snow was slowly but safely melting though. The water on the lakes was thin and breakable.

All three demons seemed to not care about that.

Farin's shredded wings were able to hold him up in the air, but sometimes he had trouble in turning directions when Chrono decided that. At those times Aniril grabbed a hold in his right or left wing and hauled him in the new direction. Farin would then swipe his clawed hand out after the older demon angrily.

All of a sudden their bickering was interrupted by the loudest and scariest roar Rosette had ever heard. All three demons looked upwards and saw a giant demon hover over them. It had no human features, and not really any animal features either.

"A pursuer" Aniril shouted to the others, and in the last second avoided a large clawed hand. The giant demon swiped after them like they were flies.

Aniril roared and attacked it, but he was brushed off like a simple fly.

(You all remember the big demon in the manga that destroys itself when it makes a body check against the Sinners' shield around Eden right? The one that has Duffau enclosed in its hand? It's that demon -.-' just wanted to tell you.)

A little later Farin attacked as well, but the two demons didn't have a chance against the giant "**You will never beat me" **it roared "**I will kill you all" **

Aniril and Farin attacked once more. Even Chrono attacked with an energy ball from his right hand, while he still had a firm grip around the blonde with his left. All attacks were for naught though. The giant demon laughed "**Those puny attacks can't even tickle me**" it roared and attacked with a fireball itself. The fireball was fired towards the three smaller demons with the speed of a bullet, but they luckily were able to dodge it. It destroyed some of the big forest down below.

Chrono and the others dodged and blocked the attacks of the giant as well as they could, but it was obvious that they had no chance. It got even worse, when suddenly eight demons more appeared. Chrono and Aniril growled viciously at them. Farin was firing energy balls at them. Rosette was scared; none of those demons seemed to have any human features. There was only one, and he didn't look very friendly in her opinion.

"Duffau" she heard Chrono growl. His and the other two demon's eyes started glowing. Duffau smirked "So we at last meet again" he said "Isn't that nice"

"**Can I kill them?**" asked the giant hopefully "**I wanna squish them like the bugs they are**"

Duffau glared at him "No, you can not kill them" he snarled, baring his fangs at him.

"**But you promise that as soon as we found them, I was allowed to kill them**" the giant snarled back "**Did you forget that?**"

Duffau wasn't impressed by the threatening tone in the giant's voice. He narrowed his eyes "Are you saying that you don't trust me?" he asked, seeming to be a guy that lost his patience quite fast.

"**I trust nobody but myself**" the giant replied baring his rotting teeth "**And if you try to lie to me... I will not only kill them, but you too**"

Rosette felt extremely uncomfortable in this situation "How about we escape?" she hissed to the Demon in whose arms she was "This seems to be the perfect timing"

Chrono glared down at her, then at his two companions. He said something in another language and flared his giant wings. Farin and Aniril replied in the same language, and immediately they shot off away from the bickering demons.

The giant noticed their escape "**THEY'RE FLYING AWAY, GET THEM"**

Chrono and the others speeded up and dove down between the trees. Aniril grabbed a hold on Farin, when he got slower "Hurry up" he roared.

Farin growled at him "Can't you see I'm trying?"

They flew in zigzag. The best method when you want to escape a demon in the air. (And the best way to fly when you're in a forest -.-! so you don't hit any trees.)

"We can't let them fly around freely" Rosette yelled "They could hurt people"

Chrono sighed irritated "How do you suggest that we should beat them?" he growled at her.

She didn't know, but she was afraid of what they could do.

Aniril flew up next to the red eyed demon "We have to ask _them _for help... there is no other way Chrono" he growled "They are –even though I don't like to admit it- stronger than we are"

Chrono looked down, then back up; his eyes determined "Fine... let's find them" he grumbled "But make sure to keep your eyes open... they should be in San Francisco by now"

"Who are you talking about?" Rosette asked curiously.

Aniril bared his fangs at her "None of your interest human" he snapped. Farin didn't like the idea "But... they won't like it... they'll like it as much as we do" he said.

"Shut up cripple" Aniril growled "We are in the same situation as they are... we have no other choice than find them... together we could be able to beat the pursuers"

Rosette wanted to know who they were talking about, but she had the feeling, she would find out very soon.

**AN:**** Wauw... another chapter... and I actually have got ideas for this one again ^^ Sorry I couldn't make it longer by the way -.- next will be longer... I promise.**

"**YAY" **

**Until next chapter.**

**Oh and... I guess you know who the three are talking about don't you? ^^ Of course you do.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

"FOOD!!!" Rosette yelled as Farin entered their new hide with his arms full of groceries. Rosette had had no idea that Demons could actually shop, but she didn't care right now. All three Demons were in their human forms. Aniril ignored the eager blonde and Chrono simply watched her eat away almost all the new bought food.

Rosette smiled satisfied when she was finished at last. She stood and stretched "So, where are we going?" she asked and looked at the smallest Demon. Chrono yawned "To San Francisco" he replied and got up as well.

The blonde frowned "WHAT? Why there? I can't go there... what about my brother?"

Aniril growled "Would you stop the whining already?"

She glared back at him "No I will not stop whining... I want to go home" she yelled and crossed her arms defiantly "You can't just drag me all over the place like a dog on a leash... I want to go home"

Farin and Aniril ignored her, but Chrono growled faintly "If you haven't noticed, we're on the run" the little Demon grumbled "And I am sure you wouldn't find it so amusing to be the next prey of the pursuers"

"Why would they want me?" she asked annoyed

"Because you carry our smell on you now... they would be able to find you, and I'm sure they wouldn't be as nice as we are" he grumbled again and changed into his Demon form. The other two did as well. Rosette glared at them "That's only your fault you know" she snapped and turned her face away from them. Without a warning, Chrono grabbed her around the waist and took off into the air.

He ignored the scolding and insults coming from her, making her fume "I hate Demons" she growled and decided to never talk to any of them again.

Aniril took a look upwards. The sky was grey and threatened with snow or even rain. They wouldn't be able to fly very far in bad weather, but at least their scent would be gone.

All of a sudden something lightened up the sky. At first Rosette thought it was a lightning, but she soon knew what it was. The pursuers had managed to catch up with them. The giant was strangely enough missing.

Duffau was smirking "Thought you could escape no?" he asked "I don't think so" the other Demons behind him, aimed their spears at them and fired something that looked like blue fire.

Chrno and the others managed to dodge them, though at the same second, rain started to pour from the almost black sky.

The purple haired Demon cursed and yelled something to his two companions. They nodded in agreement and turned a sharp right. Another attack was fired at them, forcing Chrno to stop midair and dive downwards; another attack hit his back though, making him fall. Rosette clung to him tightly. She was scared, but had no time to scream.

Duffau was caught off guard for a second as he watched the Sinner fall. Aniril flew up behind him and used his claws to wound him. Duffau screeched and commanded his soldiers to follow them.

Aniril grabbed Farin and flew off, Duffau and the others right behind them.

Chrno burst through the tree crowns and branches, only to land harshly on the ground. While he fell, he dropped Rosette, who hurrily caught a thick branch in her fall. She stayed in the tree hanging from the branch as Chrno hit the ground.

She swallowed harshly and pulled herself up. The branch wasn't too high, so she was able to climb down from the tree carefully and jump the last few metres onto the white ground. She eyed the lifeless Demon with scared eyes. What was she supposed to do if he was dead?

She sighed relieved as the Demon slowly changed back to his human form and groaned. He placed a clawed hand on his head and got up on his knees. He said something in the language she didn't understand, before he rose his head to look at her.

"A-Are you okay?" she asked him and walked over to stand in front of him.

He ignored her question and turned his eyes upwards. He sniffed the air and cursed "They are far away now... and the rain is making their scents disappear" he groaned as he got up on his feet "We better start going before they decide to come back"

The rain slowly got harder. Chrono started walking in a slow pace not looking back to see if the blonde was following him. Rosette watched him, then reached out a hand to grab his arm. He didn't even bother turning around to face her "I think we should find a place to stay until the rain is over... I don't know about you, but I'm sure I'll catch myself a bad cold wandering around in this weather" she said, her eyes narrowed at the back of his head.

He lift his head and looked around "There should be a cave or something close by"

"How do you know that?" she asked surprised.

"I can hear the wind whistling through it" he simply replied and started heading towards the direction he said it came from. Rosette shrugged and followed him.

Sure enough there was a cave not far away from them, it was cold and hard, but they managed to make a fire close to the entrance, so the smoke wouldn't get caught in the cave and suffocate them. Rosette sat down and curled herself together to keep warm. Chrno sat Indian style next to the fire, and stared into the orange flames. He closed his eyes as if sleeping.

The cave was soon only filled with the sounds of the cracking fire. The longer the silence took though, the more restless the blonde got. She rubbed her arms and wiggled closer to the fire. She glanced at the Demon, which now looked as harmless as a normal boy.

She took her time to examine his features. His hair was the most fascinating feature though.

She sighed and looked down herself. She was in urgent need of a bath "I'm sure I'm stinking like a pigsty..." she thought "And looking like I'm coming from one too"

"No you don't" Chrno suddenly replied.

The blonde's eyes shot up and over to him. He still had his eyes closed and his arms folded over his chest. Had she really just heard him say that? He looked to be asleep.

"Must have been my imagination" she thought and shrugged.

She started thinking about her brother. Surely he was worried sick about her, and he was sick from the beginning. She hoped he was safe at Billy's place. As soon as she could, she would call him. She hated to be the source of worry for him.

"Chrono?" she asked carefully, not sure how he would react, if he was really asleep. He stirred and turned gazed at her with a red eye "What?" he asked, sounding a little impatient.

"Do you know if there's a town or something close by? I need to call my brother"

"I don't know..." he answered truthfully "Maybe there is" then he closed his eyes again, and leaned his back against the wall of the cave. The blonde sighed "Right..." she mumbled and wiggled even closer to the warming flames.

She hated it to wait. It was the worst thing for her. No, that wasn't true... waiting in a cave in the middle of nowhere was the worst thing for her. To top it all of, it was raining outside. Luckily they were warm though.

She sighed for the umpteenth time and started humming. It was one of her favourite melodies "Hijo de la Luna" she had forgotten who the singer of it was though, but it helped her relax.

Chrno opened his eyes and glanced at her. He watched her for a while, before sighing and closing them again. He wasn't going to say anything now.

**AN: There you have it xD **

**I promise I'll write more for this story now ^^ I have ideas again (This time it's a promise) **

**I hope you liked it. **

**Until next chapter ^_^ **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

Rosette sighed. She had just woken up from a little nap.

The rain was still pouring down outside the cave. Chrono sat leaning against the wall, his eyes closed. Rosette sat staring at him for a few minutes; the cracking fire and the rain were slowly making her impatient. She hated waiting. How long had they been in the cave now? Four hours? She got up and stretched "This hard floor is definitely not good for my back" she hissed.

Chrono didn't move.

Suddenly the loud noise of the rain outside slowly faded. She looked outside and with great relief noticed that the rain was subsiding. She smiled and ran over to the entrance of the cave "Finally" she grinned and turned towards the Demon "Hey, the rain has gone" she told him "Let's go"

Chrono still didn't move.

"Chrono? Come on, let's go" she tried again, this time a little louder.

Chrono was still not moving.

Rosette was now annoyed. She stomped over to the sleeping Demon and placed her hands on her hips. She glared down at him "Mister Chrono! Would you please get your lazy bottom up from the ground and change into that very practical flying machine that you are, which we need to get further on this involuntary trip?"

When she reached down to shake his shoulders, his eyes immediately shot open and a clawed hand grabbed her wrist. She gasped as his eyes glowed golden for a few seconds, but they soon faded back to their normal crimson colour. He released her wrist and got up "We should go" he simply said and started heading out of the cave.

Rosette watched his retreating back with an annoyed look for a while, until she decided she'd better follow him, before he disappeared out of her sight and left her.

Outside he was sniffing the air for a few minutes, but finally he gave up and sighed "Their scent has gone" he said "I don't know where they could have flown to"

Rosette nodded "And... what do you think we should do now?" she asked, but he ignored her question and simply started walking.

The blonde sighed "Here am I, stuck in the middle of nowhere, with a Demon no one can start a conversation with" she grumbled and couldn't do anything else than continue to follow him.

After an hour, Rosette's feet hurt. She called for Chrono to stop, but he was sniffing the air and continued to walk.

The blonde grumbled something inaudible.

Suddenly he stopped and let his eyes scan the area around them. Rosette stopped too and asked him what was wrong.

"I can smell smoke... and the scent of human" he replied.

The blonde brightened immediately "Really? Close by? Where? Can you lead us there now?"

Chrno nodded and started walking, the blonde following him eagerly. At least he hadn't smelled any Demons, that would really have been a problem.

They walked for about ten or so minutes, until they could see a couple of buildings in between the many trees. They were little wood huts, but there were humans there. It looked like they were hunters, they were all men and they were carrying riffles on their shoulders. They spotted the two lost ones as the two stepped out from the trees.

Rosette couldn't hold back a happy laugh. She never felt so glad to see another human being like she felt now.

"What are two kids like you doing so deep in the woods?" One of the men asked "Do you know what dangers are out there?"

"_Believe me buddy... I know all about it_" the blonde thought, but replied "You don't know how lucky we were to find you Sir... we have been lost for a while, and we need to get back to the city as fast as possible"

Chrono was sniffing the air.

"Well... you two look pretty dirty and tired... you better go into one of the huts and refresh yourselves"

Rosette nodded eagerly and ran off to a hut the man pointed at. She had never in her life been so happy to see a normal house. She saw a bathroom, a bedroom, a kitchen and a living room. Chrono had followed her inside and was now standing in the doorway. His eyes were travelling around the room.

"I'm going to take a bath" Rosette told him with a smile and took off her coat, before moving towards the bathroom. She was about to close the door, when Chrono stopped her and walked inside. Her eyes widened, when he turned around and watched her.

"Uhm... I would like to take a bath alone" she told him "Would you mind going out while I do that?"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I need my privacy"

"Why?" he repeated.

"Because... males and females normally don't bath together... especially not a human and a Demon"

"Why?"

"Oh for the love of... please just leave this room until I'm done"

In the end, he turned around and stepped out of the room. Rosette watched him walk over to a couch, where he sat down. She sighed and closed the door to take her well earned bath.

There was suddenly a knock on the door. She rolled her eyes annoyed and called "Chrono, didn't I tell you to wait?"

"It's me Miss... I wanted to bring you some clothes until your own have been cleaned" the man from earlier called back. Rosette stepped over to the door and opened it a little bit "Oh thank you" she smiled and noticed Chrono still sitting on the couch. The man nodded and walked outside again.

The blonde took a look at the clothes he had brought her. It was man clothes. It was a big dark red shirt and a pair of dark jeans. It didn't smell that good either. She sighed "How I wish I was back home with Joshua..." she murmured sadly "What if he's got sick again?"

She walked out of the bathroom and towards the couch where she let herself plop down next to the young Demon.

The man entered the house with a smile "You must be hungry ey? I'll make dinner in a few minutes" He said and walked into the kitchen part of the hut.

After dinner, it was late. Rosette yawned widely and stretched. The man, whose name was Bill, told them they could get the bed in the bedroom, while he would sleep on the couch.

Rosette's eyes widened "You want me to share a bed with him?"

Bill blinked "Well of course... you are siblings after all, so there should be no problem in that"

Rosette glanced at the Demon next to her "But he-"

"I know a young girl like you doesn't want to share a bed with her smaller brother, but you have no choice I'm afraid" Bill cut her off "And besides, it's only for one night"

Rosette grumbled something "Please let all this be a nightmare..."

**AN: There it is ^^ I hope you liked it somehow**

Until next chapter...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

Rosette told Chrono to go into the bedroom and change, while she went into the bathroom. The Demon nodded and did as he was told.

"Okay Chrono, I will sleep on the right side and you as far away from me as pos-" she stopped midsentence, when she saw what was standing right next to the bed. Chrono _had_ changed... but into his Demon form. The blonde closed the door as fast as she could "What the Hell do you think you're doing?" she hissed, leaning against the door, so Bill couldn't come in.

Chrono just looked at her "I changed" he replied shortly and sniffed the bedcovers. He pulled away with a grimace.

Rosette smacked her forehead "When I said change... I meant into the clothes Bill found for you..." then her eyes landed on a little pile of torn clothes "What did you do to them?"

"They were too small" he answered "My wings didn't fit"

"Grrrr... why didn't you just stay in your boy form then?" she asked frustrated.

"I have been in that form far too long, I needed to stretch out" he told her and sat down on the floor, his back against the wall.

"I refuse to share a bed with you when you look like that" Rosette growled, a blush appearing on her cheeks by the thought "Please change back... besides, when Bill sees you, we'll be in great trouble"

"Why?"

"Because he's a hunter dammit, and he will shoot you when he sees you"

"Why?" he repeated, tilting his head a little.

"Because he will think you're dangerous and kill you to protect himself and his friends" she growled "Now stop the questions please"

Chrono decided to let it be and got up to sit on the bed "I don't like the smell..." he growled "It reeks"

"Bill probably doesn't change the covers very often" Rosette said, grimacing about the thought, that she was actually wearing the man's clothes "_And I just took a bath too..._" she thought, but in the end the tiredness still won over the stench. She yawned and looked at the Demon, sitting on the bed. He was sitting on the edge, so she slowly dared to walk over and sit down on the other side.

When nothing happened and nothing made him growl, she dared to lie down. Her head rest on her arm and she was lying on the covers. Chrono didn't move.

Rosette had managed to somehow fall asleep, even though there was a Demon sitting on the other side of the bed.

Her eyes shot up though, when she heard a vicious growl coming from Chrono. She lift her head and stared at him.

His fangs were bared and his claws dug into the covers. His eyes glowing and glaring on the door. She sat up, making the Demon glance one second at her "What's wrong?" she asked nervously.

"I smell a Demon" he growled "It's not a pursuer"

"Is it Farin or Aniril?" she asked.

"No..." he replied shortly and got up.

Suddenly they heard shots from the outside and a loud piercing roar broke through the air. Rosette got out of bed hurrily and ran to the door. Chrono growled and followed her outside. The hunters were shooting at something that looked like a big wolf; the difference though, was that this wolf had two horns where the ears should have been, it was blood red, and its eyes were a glowing golden.

The hunters' shots hit their target, but not even giving it a scratch.

Before Rosette knew it, Chrono attacked the beast.

Bill saw the blonde and hurried over to her "What are you doing out here, it's dangerous... and where is your brother?"

"He's-" but Bill cut her off, pushing her behind him protectively. The wolf let out a shrilling howl, Chrono clinging to it. His claws were firmly imbedded in the monster's shoulders. Rosette heard Bill curse as he tried another shot, which again didn't even leave a single scratch.

"Oy Bill... they're two now" yelled one of the other Hunters as they stared at the fight in horror. Even the brave Bill's eyes were slowly filling with fear. Rosette remembered him telling her and Chrono how he once defeated a giant bear with only a single shot. This wasn't at all like a bear though.

Chrono let out a shriek, that made some of the closest hunters cover their ears. Rosette thought it looked like some kind of rodeo; Chrono clinging to the Wolf like to a wild horse.

The Wolf slammed into a tree as it tried to shake the other Demon off. The tree wasn't strong enough and fell over with a crash. The hunters beneath it jumped out of its way as fast as possible.

"GET AWAY FROM THERE" The blonde yelled, as a couple of too reckless hunters ran over to the fighting Demons with loaded riffles. They aimed at them and pulled their triggers. The shots were all for naught.

"Bill... you have to get them away from there" she shouted. Bill heard her "WHAT ARE THESE CREATURES?"

"Please Bill... Get you friends out of here!!!" Rosette shouted again, ignoring the confused man's question. "What about you girl?" he asked.

"Don't care about me... you have to get your friends away from here, don't worry, I'll be fine" Bill nodded and ran over to his comrades. Rosette sighed "Thank Heavens..." she mumbled.

Chrono seemed to be the stronger one of the two, but the wolf Demon was still able to fight even though it didn't stand a chance against him. Now that the human's were gone, he could use his real attacks. He concentrated his whole energy into one hand and fired it at his opponent.

The attack wasn't a simply bullet, so it had a much bigger effect on it than the Hunters had. It howled in pain and fell sideways onto the ground. Chrono flared his wings to get a better sight at it. The monster got back onto its feet and jumped at him.

Rosette felt rather useless standing there without anything to help with. The only thing around was some branches, which surely would break by the contact with the hard body of the wolf. She could only hope that Chrono would defeat it.

The purple haired Demon fired another shot from his hand, hitting the target right between the eyes. The wolf shrieked and dropped hardly to the ground, a red liquid starting to cover the ground it landed on.

Rosette usually hated animal cruelty, but this time, it wasn't really an animal. She actually just hoped Chrono could end it all soon.

All of a sudden, Chrono launched himself at it, a clawed hand stretched stiffly out in front of him.

The wolf didn't have a chance to react, before the clawed hand imbedded itself in the beast's heart, effectively killing it. It let out one last pained howl, before the light died from its eyes.

Rosette simply stood there, not able to move. This had been such a horrible sight, that she was actually sure; she would have nightmares for the next three days. The good thing was though, that the fight was over and that no one had got hurt.

Chrono pulled back and changed back to his boy form. He was panting and dripping with crimson blood. His clothes were torn and his eyes had dulled to a dark red colour.

"Pandaemonium has sent out her minions to find us..." he said "We have to go to San Francisco..."

Rosette nodded, but didn't really understand what Pandaemonium was. She didn't actually want to ask him about it right now, so she moved over to him, and together they disappeared back into the woods they had come from.

**AN: Was it good? I hope so ^^ **

I had a little trouble writing about the fight -.- so it ended rather quickly didn't it? Anyway ^^ I still hope you liked it.

Until next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

Chrono and Rosette had arrived in a small town after a long time of wandering. Rosette immediately ran into the next best bathroom and after that into the next best supermarket. When she exited she had her arms full of food and sweets "How long have I waited for that?" she cried and started eating.

They had found a bench in a little park, before sitting down Rosette brushed off the rest of the snow. She devoured what she could of the newly bought goods. Chrono didn't really eat anything; he was busy sniffing the air around them. The town they had arrived in was in truth only a small village. People around them didn't acknowledge them and so they didn't see that the girl was wearing too big men's clothing.

When she was done, she sighed deeply and rubbed her belly "I really needed that" she watched Chrno take a bite of a donut. He licked the sweet, white icing and looked to be pondering if the stuff was really worth eating. When he decided it was good enough, he took another bite.

Rosette had fun just watching him. Who was able to see, that this little boy, with the unnatural looking hair was in truth a very dangerous creature? She admitted he didn't look too bad in Demon form either, but something about their little thread of patience made her feel a little uneasy in his closeness.

"AAHRG YOU SCOUNDREL, COME BACK HERE!!!! HEEEELP POLICE!" A woman screamed. Rosette and Chrono looked up and saw a young man run as fast as he could away from an older woman, in his hand was a black purse which obviously belonged to the woman. The woman was screaming bloody murder after the man, but he in turn had a smug smirk on his lips "Thanks for the cash you old goat"

Rosette rolled her eyes "Why is it that our society is tainted with those idiots?" she grumbled and stretched out her leg. The man didn't see it and fell as long as he was onto the hard ground. In midfall he dropped the woman's purse.

Said woman came running towards them, a policeman hot on her heels "STAY WHERE YOU ARE SIR!" he yelled. The man though tried to get back up, but froze as he saw a dangerous golden glow in Chrono's eyes. The young Demon growled deeply and glared at the thief.

The policeman grabbed the man's collar and pulled him up "It's over buddy"

The woman thanked Rosette for her help and walked off, hitting the thief on his head with her purse.

Rosette and Chrono ate the rest of the food and soon the blonde was as content as she could be in her situation. There was just one last thing she needed to do "Uhm Chrono?" she began, fiddling with the hem of her too big shirt "I uh... need to call my brother, is that okay?"

"Why?"

"Not again with that... Well I need to tell him I'm okay, because he's probably extremely worried about me by now" she explained and started moving towards a phone box not far away. Chrono followed her and stopped right behind her and watched everything she was doing.

The phone was ringing for a couple of seconds, before a very weary and sickly voice answered it "Hello?" it almost sounded like the young boy in the other end hadn't had a moment's sleep for days. Rosette sighed, it was so nice to hear the voice of her brother "Hey Josh, it's me" she grinned and almost started crying when she heard Joshua start to wail "I HAVE BEEN SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU ROSETTE... WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT ABOUT THOSE MONSTERS? OH PLEASE COME BACK HOME SOON, I MISS YOU SO"

"Oh Joshua I miss you too... don't worry, I'm okay" she told him "I don't really know where I am, but I'm in some little village... we're on the way to San Francisco... I want to go back home, but the Demons won't let me go... we're only two now though because we lost the two others"

"Please be careful Rosette... I-I don't know what I would do if you were hurt... I hope you'll be home soon" he sounded almost pleadingly, a little sob followed soon after.

Rosette smiled "Don't worry; I'll be home very soon... I miss you too" she said "I have to go now okay? Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, bye Josh"

"Bye bye" he replied and then they both hung up.

The blonde brushed the tears out of her eyes and glanced at Chrono. He was staring at her, his face emotionless. She felt a little uncomfortable under his gaze and said "Uhm... we should probably find a place to stay, but first we might find some new clothes"

Chrono looked around and then back at her. She as well took a look around until she found a second-hand shop on the other side of the street. She smiled "Let's start over here" she suggested and started walking. Chrono simply followed her, not saying a word.

She soon found a nice set of clothing and smiled at the shop assistant "I would like to buy these" she said and placed a blue turtle-neck sweater and a pair of thick trousers on the counter. She looked back at the Demon and saw him glaring at a stuffed fox with bared fangs. She let the shop assistant pack down the clothes and walked over to Chrono "It's dead Chrono... come on now"

He sniffed the air around the animal and after a while, they went back to the counter to pay.

It was slowly getting late, so they needed a place to stay for the night. Rosette found a little Bed & Breakfast hotel and rented a room there. To her relief did the room have two beds and a balcony. She hurried into the bathroom prepared for sleep.

Chrono was sitting on one of the beds and was watching the door. When Rosette came back he was staring at her with dark crimson eyes "I don't want to sleep" he growled.

Rosette sighed and took a peek around. There was a small television in the corner, so she walked over and turned it on "You can watch a little TV if you want" she suggested and showed him how to use the remote "Just turn it off when you want to sleep"

She smiled and lay down on her bed when she was sure the Demon was occupied. It didn't take many minutes before she fell asleep. She sometimes woke up from the sounds of the television though. Sometimes to the sound of screaming, then to the sound of someone yelling and shooting and then sometimes to the sound of someone in a romantic moment. She recognized one of the scenes as one from "Titanic".

Chrono was still staring at the screen when she had her wake moments. She wondered if he would ever go to bed.

It was early the next morning when she woke up. She had always had trouble sleeping anywhere than home. The TV was off and Chrono sat on the bed, his eyes closed. She got up quietly, took a bath, changed into her new clothes and then walked out onto the balcony for some fresh air.

Snow still covered the ground and it had obviously snowed a little through the night. It was a beautiful morning though and she stretched out her arms widely. She jumped when suddenly someone grabbed her hands in midair and a head next to hers. She turned her head and saw Chrono in his Demons form.

"A girl is any female human from birth through childhood and adolescence to attainment of adulthood. The term may also be used to mean a _young woman_. A woman -irregular plural: women- is a female human. The term woman is usually reserved for an adult, with the term girl being the usual term for a female child or adolescent. However, the term woman is also sometimes used to identify a female human, regardless of age, as in phrases such as "Women's rights". He said, making the young blonde blink.

"W-What are you-" she began, but the Demon continued "Humans (_Homo sapiens_) are a species of hominid and the only surviving species of the genus _Homo_. There is only one extant subspecies, _H. sapiens sapiens_. Humans are notable for their intelligence, language, culture and technology. Oni are creatures from Japanese folklore, variously translated as demons, devils, ogres or trolls. They are popular characters in Japanese art, literature and theatre. Depictions of Oni vary widely but usually portray them as hideous, gigantic, creatures with sharp claws, wild hair, and two long horns growing from their heads. They are humanoid for the most part, but occasionally, they are shown with unnatural features such as odd numbers of eyes or extra fingers and toes. Their skin may be any number of colors, but red and blue are particularly common"

The Demon silenced and just stayed the way he was. Her hands were still in his and her arms were still stretched out to her right and left. She was pondering if the TV might have been a bad idea for Chrono. He almost sounded like a lexicon.

Chrono let out an impatient snort as if he was waiting for her to say something. The purple haired Demon started sniffing her newly washed hair instead as he waited. The blonde giggled as it started to tickle "Thank you Chrono" she smiled and blushed slightly at his closeness.

As she finished her sentence, he was content and let her go. He walked back into the room and again started absorbing what was running there now. She sighed and suddenly started to shiver now his warmth was gone. She shook her head "This journey is getting more and more weird" she mumbled and headed back inside, closing the balcony doors behind her.

"We have to go to San Francisco" Chrono growled, without looking away from the screen "They will be there"

"Do you mean Farin and Aniril?"

He nodded "And he will be there too"

"Who do you mean?" she asked and sat down on her bed.

"Aion"

**AN: There you have the next chapter ^^ I hope it was good enough.**

**I promise that the next chapter for it won't take as long as this one did ^_^ **

**Until next chappie then :D**

**Poor Michael J. may he rest in peace... even though he was kinda strange, no one deserves such a death. He will never be forgotten.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17.**

Rosette was once again in the Demon's arms and high up in the air. They had left a couple of minutes after breakfast and now that Chrono had his strength back, they were able to fly again.

The blonde hadn't been able to find out more about this Aion character and she decided it wouldn't be a too good idea to pry things out of Chrono if he didn't want to. She would only get in trouble if she did.

An icy wind brushed past her and made her shiver. She snuggled as far as she dared further into the Demon's arms, luckily it looked as if he didn't care about it. She was freezing horribly, but she knew Chrono wouldn't land now that he had his power back.

She tried to distract her thoughts by softly humming her favourite tune to herself. She had heard the song a long time ago, but she didn't remember the text as it was in German. It was only the refrain, which was in English that she remembered. (It's "I wish" from the German singer Oli P. A great song by the way... check it out on YouTube ^_^) **  
I WISH**

"_I wish, I wish_

_I could take your fears away_

_Love and hate  
Is tearing us apart  
I wish I wish_

_Rain could wash your tears away  
Give a little time  
and give a little hope to our love...give a little hope to our love_

_I wish, I wish... I wish, I wish...~~_

_*she hummed the part in German* _

_Love is like a smooth summer rain  
I wish that you'll be back again  
Holding back the good times  
Forget about the past  
Won't let you down  
Won't let you go -  
Won't let you cry *she hummed once more*_

_I wish, I wish  
I could take your fears away  
Love and hate  
Is tearing us apart  
Komm' zurück zu mir (the only part which she could almost pronounce, which means "Come back to me")  
I wish, I wish  
Rain could wash your tears away  
Give a little time  
And give a little Hope to our love_

_*She hummed again*_

_Love is like a smooth summer rain_

_Love is like a smooth summer rain  
I wish that you'll be back again  
Holding back the good times  
Forget about the past  
Won't let you down  
Won't let you go -  
Won't let you cry *She hummed once more*_

_I wish, I wish  
I could take your fears away  
Love and hate  
Is tearing us apart  
Komm' zurück zu mir  
I wish, I wish  
Ich wünsch es mir so sehr("I wish it so badly"  
Rain could wash your tears away  
Give a little time  
And give a little Hope to our love_

_*humm humm*_

_I wish, I wish  
I could take your fears away  
Love and hate  
Is tearing us apart  
Komm' zurück zu mir  
I wish, I wish  
Rain could wash your tears away  
Give a little time  
And give a little Hope to our love_

_Für unsere Liebe ("For our love")  
I WISH"_

She hadn't noticed that Chrono's eyes had been resting on her for a little while as she sang. He let out a soft snort and turned his eyes forwards again. Rosette sighed; she and her brother had often sung the song, except that they had yelled the text as loud with all the might of their lungs while laughing to death at each other.

"Can't we land soon?" she asked grumpily "I'm freezing"

She heard Chrono growl deeply before he turned to look at her "It will take too long if we land all the time" he grumbled.

"But I don't want to fly... there must be a better way to travel" she protested.

"Quiet, I won't land" he growled and bared his fangs slightly.

She pouted and crossed her arms "You're so mean..." she grumbled lowly, not wanting to upset him and risking to get dropped. Suddenly she noticed something on the ground beneath them. It was a train. Rosette's face brightened immediately "Hey Chrono, we could travel with the train" she exclaimed and pointed downwards "It's much better and warmer"

The Demon glared at her, but then started to dive towards the iron vehicle. He soon flew next to it in high speed. Luckily no one was behind the windows to see them. Chrono flew a little higher so he was flowing over the roof of one of the wagons. He removed one of his hands around the girl and fired an energy ball at the roof. Then he flew through the self created hole and landed inside.

Rosette was almost stiff from the icy cold and jumped slightly up and down to gather back a little heat. Chrono growled a little, but sat down at the wall. He took a look around and sniffed the air. When it seemed there was no enemy close by, he changed back into his boy form.

There were many suitcases and bags around them. The only light entering the wagon was coming from the hole in the roof. Fortunately it wasn't snowing at the moment. The blonde was walking around, still trying to warm up after the icy trip in the air. She noticed a suitcase, which had fallen down, clothing and other stuff lying spread out on the floor. She grinned "Oh well... I'm only going to borrow a coat or something" she hunched down next to it and started rummaging around in the contents.

Chrono, like always, sat watching her every move.

She was successful in her search; she managed to find a thick jacket and a pair of nice boots. They were a little too big, so she borrowed a pair of thick socks as well "I better leave a little note for the owners" she mumbled. When she was done, she smiled at her new outfit and snuggled further into the jacket "That's how I like it"

She looked at Chrono and met his gaze "W-Why are you looking at me like that? If you think I'm stealing it, I'm not... I'm only borrowing it..." she grumbled. She picked up a cap and walked straight over to the Demon. She grinned and pulled the cap down over his ears, making him growl deeply "What are you doing?" he grumbled.

"You must be freezing your ears" she replied and sat down next to him. He was glaring at her, but to her surprise didn't try to remove the cap.

She wondered how far they had travelled already. She wondered if the other two Demons had already reached their goal... probably not. Farin had been hurt and Aniril had to almost carry him.

She had almost fallen asleep for a little nap, when the train gave a hard jolt. Chrono got up immediately and changed into his Demon form. He was growling darkly and had both fangs and claws bared. His whole body was tensed up.

Rosette got up as well and waited for something to happen.

All of a sudden, they could hear something running across the roof outside and then a shadow jumped through the hole into their wagon. The blonde hid behind the Demon as the shadow uncurled itself. She gasped as she saw long spider-like legs with a human upper body.

"If it isn't our old friend Chrono" a female voice cooed "How long has it been?"

Chrono calmed down now "Hello Rizelle" he replied

The woman smirked "So you succeeded at last ey? Aion will be very proud of you"

"Is he still in San Francisco?" Chrono asked.

"Yes, he is awaiting you" Rizelle smiled "He actually started thinking you would never show up"

"I was held back... but tell him I'll be there as soon as I can"

Rizelle noticed the blonde which was hiding behind Chrono "Another woman pet Chrono? I thought you had learned it... obviously not... anyway, I'll see you again soon I hope" she smiled and jumped back out of the hole, disappearing as fast as she had come.

**AN: that was that chappie ^_^ sorry a little short perhaps... but I'll make the next one longer ^^ I promise.**

**Until next one.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18.**

Rosette was shaking, her fists were clenched and her teeth gritted. Suddenly she glared at the hole and yelled "WHO THE HECK DO YOU CALL PET? I'LL SHOW YOU PET, GET BACK HERE!!!"

Chrono growled "Stop yelling around" he commanded and sat back down. The cap he had had on his head lay shredded on the floor; it had been torn apart by his horns. She pouted and plopped down onto the floor as well "Chrono... w-what did she mean with another one?"

He ignored her.

"Hey... I'm asking you something" she grumbled annoyed.

"It's none of your business" he replied shortly.

"You didn't take me with you just because you needed a pet did you?"

Once more he ignored her. She went into a sulk "_Stupid Demon... how dare he ignore me_" She found a shoe and threw it at him. He caught it just before it hit his head "Stop that" he grumbled and dropped the shoe onto the ground. She narrowed her eyes "No, not before you tell me why you took me with you"

His golden orbs locked on her azure ones, his were as narrowed as hers. She didn't back down though, she was determined to find out his secret. He slowly changed back into his boy form, his eyes never leaving hers "You're too nosy" he replied.

"Perhaps I am, but I want to know why" She huffed back and crossed her arms over her chest.

A smirk spread across the Demons young face "Then you're out of luck" he said "It's none of your business"

"Could you then at least tell me who Aion is?"

"You'll meet him soon enough" was Chrono's short answer, before he closed his eyes.

"T-Then tell me who she was" Rosette wanted to at least know _something_ "I know her name is Rizelle, and that she's a Demon... of some sort... but _who_ is she?"

Chrono let out an irritated snort "You'll meet her soon enough as well" he growled. This seemed to be the final word, as none of them said any more after that. The only thing that could be heard was the rumbling sound from the train. This went on for about three hours before the blonde couldn't take it anymore. She stood and looked down at Chrono.

Chrono noticed her movement and opened his eyes to observe her. She looked quite pathetic, too big clothes and a sad pout on her face. She sat down Indian style in front of him "I wanna go home" she told him "I don't want to go with you to San Francisco"

"It's too late now" he simply replied.

Rosette wasn't really one to be homesick, but right now she longed to get home to her brother. She imagined how nice it would be to be at home in her bathtub, or in her own soft bed. To bicker with Joshua about who was to get the last piece of cake.

She sighed "Please let me go back home"

Chrono didn't say anything. He just sat there watching her as she sat there, looking down at her clasped together hands in her lap. A single tear managed to escape the corner of her eye.

Suddenly she heard rustling of clothes as he got up and sat down right next to her. She was especially startled when she felt him brush his head softly against her cheek in a comforting manner. A faint rumbling sound soon emerged from him as he started to purr in his cat-like way.

He had seen in the magic box how some animals used to calm each other with that motion. Humans couldn't be that different from animals could they? No, of course not.

Rosette sat stiff as a board as he continued his head rubbing. Her face was beet red and her eyes wide as saucers.

After a couple of minutes Chrono checked if the tears had gone, and when he saw they had, he thought that must be enough. He got up and sat back down against the wall "Sleep" he said and closed his eyes. With that said, the blonde simply plopped backwards onto the ground from where she sat.

It was early the next day when she woke up. She was sore all over from lying on the shaking ground. She rubbed her head and yawned. A loud rumbling started from her stomach, telling her it was time for breakfast soon. She clutched her stomach "So hungry..." she mumbled and looked at the still sleeping Demon.

She crept around the wagon, looking through a couple of suitcases. She might be lucky and find something eatable among the stuff, but unfortunately, she wasn't lucky this time... as if she had had any luck on this journey.

The rumbling of her stomach got louder and louder. In the end it woke up the slumbering Demon, who growled irritated at the much noise.

"Don't growl at me like that" she snapped "I'm hungry"

She never had much patience in her hungry state. Joshua knew that and usually had a lot of food around the house in these cases.

Chrono got up and looked through the hole "We'll fly again" he said and changed into his Demon form. He scooped the blonde into his arms and shot out through the roof. Rosette covered her eyes as he did that and first opened them up when he was flying forwards instead of up.

She noticed that there was no snow where they were; only small piles here and there. The air was still icy cold though. She couldn't recognise anything that told them where they were. The only thing she knew was that she was far away from home and far away from Joshua... who was sick and needed medicine. She hoped he remembered to take his medicine, it was very important for him. She would call him as soon as they arrived in a town, village or whatever.

It was silent for a long time before Rosette spoke up again "Aion is a Demon isn't he?" she asked.

Chrono frowned "I told you, you'll meet him soon enough" he growled.

"I hate to be held in the dark Chrono... I want to know what is going on and going to happen in San Francisco... and why San Francisco???"

Chrono sighed annoyed "There is a portal there" he said "A portal to the Demon world... or Pandaemonium as we call it, Aion discovered it... it's locked though... now stop the asking"

Rosette didn't like where that was going. She had a very bad feeling about this Aion guy, but the worst thing was, she had no choice than to go along the road destiny forced her to go. She guessed she would meet this Aion as soon as they arrived in San Francisco.

A deep rumbling sound made her look around, then at her stomach "Oh right... I'm still hungry" she mumbled and told Chrono so. He let out another irritated sigh and started with the landing. As soon as the blonde had gotten something to eat, their journey would continue without further interruptions.

None of them ever noticed a pair of glowing blue eyes watching them from the dark and a shadow following them on the ground with inhuman speed.

**AN: A little longer wasn't it? At least some questions got answered... and some of Aion's plan... ****only some ^^**

**Oh well ^^ further answers will come during the oncoming chapters... I hope XD **

**no I'****m sure they will...**

**Until next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19. This is**** my last chapter before I go on holiday for a week I think ^^ **

Rosette had no idea for how many hours they had flown now, but she knew she wanted to feel steady ground beneath her feet very soon. She was sure they had been in the air the whole day through. It was starting to get dark and with that colder as well.

She pointed that out to Chrono who landed in the middle of a forest. Big trees surrounded them and in the darkness, it looked quite creepy as well.

Rosette started to collect some firewood, it would keep them warm and keep bears and stuff away from them.

"If I just knew where we are" she mumbled "I could recognize absolutely nothing from the air" she placed the firewood on the ground and asked Chrono to turn it on with one of his fireballs. Chrono just lift a finger and soon a merry little fire was dancing on the logs.

After a few moments of silence, the blonde decided it was time to find out something about her companion. She scooted a little closer to him and cleared her throat "Uhm..." she began hesitantly "So uh... how old are you?"

She didn't get an answer on that one, so she tried again "I bet you're pretty old ey?"

"I am young for a Demon" came Chrono's sullen reply.

"Right... eh... where do you come from? Do you have family?" she was relieved he was so calm about her asking questions, so she simply continued.

"I come from Pandaemonium" he replied "I have nothing you call family"

"Really? No mother or father?"

"Our queen is our mother" he answered "I have no one to call father"

"You mean Demons are like bees or ants?" this actually surprised her a little.

"Only the strongest males mate with the queen and only the strongest survive in Pandaemonium" he told her and closed his eyes "Enough questions"

Rosette looked at him a little sadly. Had he really never felt anything like friendship, happiness or love? She scooted a few centimetres closer to him "Have you never had a friend? What about a girlfriend? No sisters or brothers?"

He let out a little annoyed snort. That human really couldn't hear anything he said. Hadn't he just told her he had enough? Besides, what business of hers was his life? "Sleep" he commanded and closed out everything before going into a light slumber. He turned back into his boy form and leaned against the trunk of a tree.

She knew she wouldn't be able to get any more answers out of him, so she dropped the theme for now and settled on going to sleep as well "_Oh how I miss my own bed_" she thought and leaned against the same tree as the young Demon.

She was almost fully absorbed by sleep, when she heard a strange noise in the distance. She opened her weary eyes and glanced around the area. She couldn't see anything moving, but the sound still kept coming closer and closer.

"W-What is that?" she whispered fearfully and got up.

By her movement Chrono awoke as well and glared at her "What are you doing?" he growled.

"Don't you hear it?" she hissed "There's something coming"

He stood now as well and listened. The sound was gone. His eyes narrowed further "There is nothing there, go back to sleep" he sat back down and once more closed his eyes.

The uneasiness still wouldn't leave Rosette though. She had never been very fond of the darkness, especially not in the middle of an unknown wood. She could feel her whole body shivering slightly.

An owl started hooting far away in the distance. Was it really only her imagination? She looked down at Chrono who obviously was again asleep. She let out a deep sigh "Must be my lack of food" she mumbled as she still wasn't able to make out any more suspicious noises.

But as soon as she had closed her eyes, the noise started once more. She gasped and got up immediately. She let her eyes travel across the many trees and bushes. Her eyes landed on a pair of glowing blue eyes. A threatening growling was soon audible from the same spot.

"C-C-Chrono? Chrono wake up... there is something in the bushes"

Chrono obviously ignored her.

In less than a minute the beast in the shadows leapt out and at the sleeping Demon. Rosette let out a scream and tackled Chrono to the ground, the beast colliding hardly with the tree he had been leaning against. Chrono snapped awake with a growl, grabbing the blonde girl's shoulders painfully.

"Y-You were attacked" she yelled.

He turned his eyes on the whimpering creature at the tree. The thing looked a lot like a dog, except that it had a pair of glowing blue eyes and a body made of what looked like black and red smoke.

Rosette felt how he loosened his grip and got onto his feet, lifting her with him up as he stood. His hands remained on her shoulders "How could I not sense it?" he growled angrily.

"What is that?" she asked.

"It's a Hellhound" he replied shortly and shot off into the air with her as the dog leaped at them once more. It tried to jump at them in the air, but unfortunately it had no wings and couldn't' follow them. The highest a Hellhound could jump was onto the roof of a bus, maybe even a smaller building. Mostly though it was hunting on the ground with high speed.

Chrono send off a fireball to kill the hound, but it jumped out of the way.

It was growling threateningly at them with bared dripping teeth. Then before they could do anymore, it ran off into the woods and into the darkness. They heard it howling in the distance and then everything was once again quiet; the only sound the crackling of the fire.

"I thought it was here to kill you" Rosette muttered as she stared at the area it had disappeared from. Chrono snorted "It was not the last time we have seen it" he growled and scooped her up into his arms before jumping into the air. The harsh wind gush from his wings blew out the fire.

"W-Where are you going?"

"To San Francisco" he replied. Rosette sighed "_I guess I'll have to sleep in his arms then_" and closed her eyes. She settled as good as she could into a comfortable position and tried to sleep with the cold wind constantly blowing in her face.

Many days passed since that, Rosette forgot to count. Her problem right now was, that she was sure she was reeking of everything else than roses and perfumes. She felt so dirty and horrible she was about to break apart "Aren't we there yet?" she wailed pathetically "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!"

Chrono let out an irritated growl "Soon"

"When is soon??? I need a shower, a normal bed, food, television, room service, Pleeeeaaaasssseeee!!!!!" she wailed even louder "AND I'M NOT A SPOILED BRAT"

Before Chrono's ear drums would blow, he dived downwards and landed in the outskirts of a city. A sign read "Walnut Creek" Rosette let her eyes scan the whole area. Then she spotted something in the distance. Her eyes grew wide and teary "Is that a restaurant?" she whispered and clasped her hands together in a prayer "Thank you Lord"

Without further thinking she sped off with Chrono in tow. They stopped in front of a little building "Fuddruckers" stood written on the sign "FOOD" she squealed and dragged the annoyed Demon with her inside. It was a burger bar. She hurried over to the counter and ordered a whole pile of food for her and Chrono.

When she was full and content they tried to find a nice place to spend the night "Something with a shower" Rosette thought.

A couple of hours later she was soaking in a nice bathtub in the hot soapy water. She grinned "A bathtub was even better"

She was fully covered by white foam, only her head could be seen. Chrono was sitting in the room next to the bathroom. There were two beds in it and lucky for Chrono, a television. Rosette chuckled "Hopefully he won't see something that spoils that little mind of his"

When she was clean she exited the bathroom and stepped into the room Chrono was in. She saw him sitting in front of the television like predicted. She smiled "_Like this he looks almost like a normal child_" She sat down on her own bed in front of the mirror on the wall and started brushing out the knots in her hair.

"We haven't seen any enemies of yours for a long time Chrono, did they give up?"

Chrono looked at her. She could see his reflection in the mirror "No, they will show up very soon" he replied "At the time where I don't expect them they will show up"

"What about that Hellhound? What role did it play?"

"It was supposed to mark me with its poison so it could weaken me and then follow me with reinforcement"

"What did you do? What has happened? Why do they want to kill you so badly?"

Chrono sighed "I have the key for the portal... the portal Aion has found leads into the foulest depths of Pandaemonium... the place where the strongest of Demons live" he explained "They yearn for freedom and chaos and Aion wants to grant them their wish"

"What about those pursuers?"

"They want to keep Human world and Demon world separated"

She lay down the brush with a sigh "I want that too" she whispered "Those Demons will destroy everything when they are free... I won't allow that"

"There is nothing you can do as soon as Aion gets the key"

She turned around to face him "Then don't give it to him"

He bared his fangs "You can't command me what to do"

"What is the key? If Aion doesn't get it, then there will be no harm and both worlds can live in peace"

Chrono's hand involuntarily crept towards his pocket "The key is mine; as soon as the portal is open it will free me"

"What? Free you from what?"

Chrono growled, his bangs covering his eyes "It will free me from pain" he whispered. He looked so sad for a second, but then he glared back at her "Sleep, enough questions" he settled onto the bed with closed eyes.

Rosette was left staring at him. Had she just seen a hidden side of him which she didn't knew could exist? She sighed and lay down "_You hide something... something you have never shared with anyone and it's causing you a lot of pain... I'm sure Aion is just using you... I hope I can stop him"_ she closed her eyes and soon she too fell into a deep sleep. Her thoughts still fully occupied with what Chrono had just told her.

**AN: This was my last chappie before I go on holiday ^_^ **

**I have the whole of Chrono's past in my mind ^^ and I know what has happened to him and what will happen X3 YaY~ **

**I promise that as soon as I'm back I'll continue writing. The next chapter after the holiday will be for "My Real Unreal Friend" though.**

**OMG... I forgot the Independence Day special for KO DX *gasp...* **

**Until next chapter ^^ and a nice Summer to you all.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20.**

They were there at last. Rosette was overflowed by relief and happiness as Chrono announced that they had arrived. She almost hugged him out of sheer relief, but caught herself just before doing it. She cleared her throat instead "So... where are Farin and Aniril then?"

Chrono sniffed the air and let out a deep growl "I can smell them" he mumbled and started walking down a dark alley. He was back in his child form now and did look quite out of place in the darkness. Rosette hurried after him before she lost him out of sight.

They hadn't walked for a long time before Chrono stopped and stared out in front of him. A big spider web was spun across the alley. Chrono sighed "How are you Rizelle?"

A woman jumped down in front of them, the same woman from the train. Rosette growled at the sight of her "She dared call me a pet"

Rizelle smirked and stroked a little tarantula in her hand "I missed you Chrono" she said and stepped over to him, her high heels echoing off the walls in the alley. She let a hand run slowly down his face "You look ugly like this" she commented and stepped back as Chrono changed into his demon form.

She smiled "Much better" she purred. She put her little pet spider down and looked serious, not even acknowledging the blonde girl next to the male Demon.

"Aion is waiting for you with utmost impatience" she said and crossed her arms over her chest "He wants the key"

Chrono frowned "I have it here, I'll bring it to him"

"You better, or he'll have your head" now she glared at the human girl "And he won't be pleased by the girl you've brought"

Chrono glanced at Rosette. Rosette in turn was glaring daggers at the female Demon. He turned his eyes back on Rizelle "Are Farin and Aniril here?"

Rizelle smiled "Yes" she replied "Though Farin has ripped both wings into shreds... Shader is all occupied with repairing the damage" she walked closer again and stopped right in front of him "The Pursuers are close... we lost Aranu just before we got here" she whispered "You should hand over the key as soon as possible so Aion can release The Lords of the Nine Hells"

"Who are they?" Rosette asked, making Rizelle glare at her "The Lords of the Nine are the rulers of the Nine Hells. They are also called the arch devils, the Archdukes of Hell, and the Lords of Hell. They each control one of the plane's nine layers and are the most powerful and highest-ranking devils. Unlike the chaotic demon princes of the Abyss, the Lords of the Nine are arranged in a strict hierarchy. The lord of the first layer has the lowest rank of the nine arch devils, while the lord of the ninth layer has the highest rank. While the demons of the Abyss answer only to their own basic instincts, every single devil, at least in theory, answers to the Lord of the Ninth, Asmodeus. Each archduke is a unique devil of immense power and influence"

Rosette's eyes were wide "You can't release them" she blurted without thought "They will bring total chaos upon us"

Rizelle cut her off with a laugh "That's what we want human, it will bring some life into this boring place for once" she said and again turned her attention to Chrono "Hurry up will you?" she cooed softly "I can't wait for the action to start" then she picked up her pet spider and stroked it gently "I now see why you brought this human girl Chrono" she purred with a smirk "She looks very delicious" then the Demoness jumped into the air and out of sight.

Chrono stood staring at the same spot for a while. Rosette was fuming "How dare that old hag say like that about me, I'll show her" she cursed. Suddenly she was scooped up into Chrono's arms once again, before he took off into the air as well.

She had flown a couple of times by now, but every time he took off, she had to grab around Chrono's neck with a firm grip. She really hated that... that and the landing. She asked him where they were going now, but he didn't answer. She sighed loudly "You can't release those creatures Chrono... I won't allow that, YOU HEAR ME?"

Chrono growled "You are not in the position to command me anything" he said.

"Then I will force you to" she snapped angrily.

"There is nothing you can do" he shot back.

"YOU CAN'T LET THEM DESTROY THE WORLD JUST BECAUSE OF YOUR SELFISH REASONS" she yelled.

This earned her a threatening snarl "Shut up" he snapped, baring his fangs "You know nothing of my pain"

"Well you never told me anything about it either" she shot back, making him frown "It's none of your business" he was obviously trying to let the theme drop, but Rosette would have none of that "Tell me what happened please" she said "If you told me I could maybe help you"

"It's. None. Of. Your. Business" he grumbled and decided to ignore further comments from the blonde.

After a long time of flying, Rosette started to smell the sea. A couple of minutes later she could see the glittering blue water in the distance. It was a beach. The weather had got very warmer now and all the snow was gone. Palm trees were hanging lazily over the water and the sky was a clear blue colour.

The winter weather was definitely gone by now.

A white house lay beautifully near the water. It was white and was made of wood. There was a big veranda which lay out towards the sea. Rosette imagined how nice it would be to sit there in the evening watching the sun set. She noticed a figure sitting on the veranda already. It had long white hair pulled into a low ponytail, it was wearing a long white trench coat and wore white trousers and shoes, a pair of glasses were reflecting the sun's rays, making it impossible to see the eyes. The person's skin was tan, but not the same bronze colour like Chrono.

Chrono landed in the soft sand and set her down. She couldn't take her eyes off the beautiful place.

Chrono stepped by her up towards the stairs leading to the veranda. Rosette, not wanting to be left alone, followed him. She let her eyes scan the surroundings until they landed on the person in white. Now she was able to see it was a man and that he had a pair of unnatural violet eyes.

He smiled at Chrono and got up from his chair "Chrono" he greeted and held out his arms "It's so nice to see you again"

Chrono smiled back and gave the man a very short hug "Hello Aion"

"I hope you bring what I need" Aion smirked.

"Of course" Chrono replied "Why shouldn't I?"

At that comment Aion looked at Rosette "What lovely company you bring Chrono" he said and bowed to the young girl "Pleased to meet you young Miss, my name is Aion, yours?"

"I-I'm Rosette Christopher" Rosette replied and nodded. Aion took her hand and gave it a soft kiss "A beautiful name my dear" he whispered, then turned back to Chrono and whispered something to him. Chrono whispered back, a frown on his face.

"I didn't think you would either" Aion suddenly said and smiled at the blonde "Now where are my manners, let's go inside" he said and held out a hand "I'm sure you're tired after this long journey"

Rosette nodded and followed the two men inside.

The blonde was sure to prevent Chrono giving over the key. She would not just sit back and watch the world go down in chaos. The problem was just how to get the key from Chrono... she didn't even know how it looked. Tomorrow she would find out, but right now she was far too tired.

**AN: I don't know if I'll be able to make another chapter before I go to Germany on Friday ^^ **

**If I don't... Until next chapter ^_^**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21.**** My last chapter before I go on holiday ^^**

Rosette sat all by herself in the room she had been given. Chrono had disappeared to a place she didn't know with that white haired guy. She didn't remember the real name of him, just that it was something with an A.

She sat on the windowsill and was looking out over the glittering blue sea. Her head drooped "Where Joshua is the snow is still covering the ground..." she mumbled sadly. Here the palm trees were swaying lazily in the mild breeze. She sighed "I want to go home... but I don't want them to bring Chaos upon earth"

Suddenly the door was locked up and a black haired head was poked inside "Hullo" a bright voice spoke "Hungry?"

Rosette turned her attention back to the window, ignoring the question. She was annoyed that they had locked her up in this room and then just left her alone. Why wasn't Chrono here? He had after all brought her to this place, without telling her why.

The person in the door was obviously hurt by the cold shoulder she got and entered the room, carrying a tray with her. She placed the tray on the only table in the room and stood straight "Uhm... hullo?"

Rosette continued to ignore her.

The person looked down. Then she brightened up as if she had just got a great idea.

Rosette heard ruffling behind her, and in the next moment, a fish was dangling right in front of her face. She screamed and fell from the windowsill onto the ground "AAAIIIIHHH WHAT THE HECK!!!" she glared at the person, who wore a big grin "Hungry? It's tasty"

"No I'm not hungry, leave me alone" the blonde snapped and stood.

The black haired young woman, who oddly enough had two big, black, fluffy cat ears on top of her head and a long, black, fluffy tail coming from her waist looked hurt again, her ears drooping forward to lie flatly along her head.

"I-I was ordered to bring our guest something to eat..." she mumbled, hugging the fish to her chest.

Rosette was about to tell her to leave, when her stomach let out a loud growl. She blushed.

The cat woman's ears perked up and a grin appeared on her lips. She held out the fish for the girl "Hungry?"

Rosette glared "I don't eat fish" she grumbled and took a look at the tray. The cat woman visibly became sad again "But fish is good for you" she pouted. On the tray was a can with tuna, there was mackerel and many other different fish kinds.

"Uhm... Rosette was it right? If you want I could... bring you some... other food..."

"No thank you, I won't eat anything as long as no one explains to me why I'm locked up in this stupid room... AND NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

The woman let out a "MROW" and jumped out the door, still clutching the fish in her hands. She had left the tray with Rosette though.

The blonde peeked at the fish and scrunched up her nose "It's not even cooked" she grumbled, but nonetheless took a bite. She was hungry after all and there wasn't anything else to eat.

Many hours later the sky had turned dark and the first stars were glittering brightly. The moon was almost full. She once again sat on the windowsill, watching the sky and the sea. She had seen no one after the cat woman had left.

"I wonder what Chrono is doing now..." she mumbled. He had a secret and she was determined on finding out what was hidden deep under the strong and emotionless face. She was also determined in preventing him to hand over the key, however it looked.

She crossed her arms over her chest.

When she looked outside once more, she saw Farin walking down to the water. His wings were looking bad, but he didn't seem to mind. She then noticed that Chrono was standing almost out of her sight. The two demons were talking it seemed, both with serious faces.

A little later Aion appeared as well, joining the conversation.

Rosette turned her eyes up towards the sky where the first stars had started to peek out on the dark sky. She let out a sigh. How she missed her home.

She started humming softly. When scared or sad, she always started singing to cheer herself up. Her voice didn't sound bad.

"While singing she imagined how it looked like at home. Her little town covered by a white blanket of snow. Not like here with palm trees, but with everything all white and glittering.

(I got the request to put this beautiful song into my fic by Emilinia-sama ^_^ the song is called "winter" and is made by Tori Amos. See it on YouTube if you want)

"_Snow can wait  
I forgot my mittens  
Wipe my nose  
Get my new boots on  
I get a little warm in my heart  
When I think of winter  
I put my hand in my father's glove  
I run off  
Where the drifts get deeper  
Sleeping beauty trips me with a frown  
I hear a voice  
"Your must learn to stand up for yourself  
Cause I can't always be around"  
He says  
When you gonna make up your mind  
When you gonna love you as much as I do  
When you gonna make up your mind  
Cause things are gonna change so fast  
All the white horses are still in bed  
I tell you that I'll always want you near  
You say that things change my dear_

_Boys get discovered as winter melts  
Flowers competing for the sun  
Years go by and I'm here still waiting Withering where some snowman was  
Mirror mirror where's the crystal palace  
But I only can see myself  
Skating around the truth who I am  
But I know dad the ice is getting thin_

_When you gonna make up your mind  
When you gonna love you as much as I do  
When you gonna make up your mind  
Cause things are gonna change so fast  
All the white horses are still in bed  
I tell you that I'll always want you near  
You say that things change my dear_

_Hair is grey  
And the fires are burning  
So many dreams  
On the shelf  
You say I wanted you to be proud of me  
I always wanted that myself_

_He says  
When you gonna make up your mind  
When you gonna love you as much as I do  
When you gonna make up your mind  
Cause things are gonna change so fast  
All the white horses have gone ahead  
I tell you that I'll always want you near  
You say that things change  
My dear_"

She ended her song with another deep sigh. Her eyes landed back on the beach. The demons were gone now.

"Oh my God you sound wonderful" a sobbing voice cried from the door, making the blonde spin around immediately. Her eyes narrowed instantly "Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?"

Seconds after she said that the white haired demon entered "Now now, what's with the bad temper dear?"

The cat woman nodded "She's been so mean to me today Aion-sama" she pouted.

Rosette glared at her "She has been annoying me" she shot back, making the ears of the cat droop.

Aion sighed "Enough... Shader, get the tray into the kitchen and get our "Guest" a cup of tea... without fish flavour if you mind"

Shader nodded, took the tray and hurried out of the room, almost bumping into Chrono as he entered as well. Rosette stood up and faced them "Ok... I have questions and I expect that you answer every one of them" she began, watching them with a hard look.

Aion shrugged "Fine, ask me whatever you want"

"First: Why are you planning on letting those arch devils free? What do you get as a reward?"

Aion shrugged again "I'm bored, a demon" he said with a smirk "boredom plus demon equals chaos"

"You don't care about anything?!

Aion looked thoughtful "Nope"

"Why you... ok where is the key?"

"What key my dear?" Aion asked, his smirk widening.

"The key to open the gates to the seven hells or whatever it was" she snapped "I know you know it"

Aion looked amused "You will find out soon enough dear, now I have more important things to take care of" he bowed mockingly "Enjoy your stay Miss Christopher" then he left.

Chrono gave her a strange look before turning and leaving the room as well. The only one left was the cat woman named Shader who had just returned "Oh you must feel so proud" she grinned.

"Why should I feel proud?" Rosette asked annoyed.

"Nothing..." Shader scratched a spot behind her ear and after a moment of awkward silence, she said a fast "Oh well see ya" and hurried out of the room, once again leaving the blonde alone. The young girl though had started hatching a plan as soon as the door had been closed. Now all she needed was luck.

**AN: This was my last chapter before Holiday ^^ I'll promise to start writing as soon as I come home though.**

**My next chapter will be another one for Pretended God.**

**Until next chapter ^_^**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22.**

Rosette had come to the conclusion that she hated Demons more than anything on this planet. Damn their good ears, sensitive noses, great sight and fast reflexes.

All her attempts to escape, was it trying to knock out a demon, trick one, or anything like that, didn't work.

Now she simply sat sullenly at the window, refusing to talk or even look at any Demon who entered the wretched room. The cat Demon, who to Rosette seemed quite an attention seeker didn't like being ignored and tried everything to make her look.

"Fishy fishy fishy!" she sing-songed, while waving a big codfish in front of the blonde's face. Rosette gritted her teeth in frustration, wanting nothing more than to beat the cat into oblivion. A male voice stopped the cat before she could tempt Rosette further though.

"My my, it seems our guest is in a bad mood..." Aion said "Again..."

Rosette glared at his reflection in the window. It was getting dark out and the stars were slowly peeking forth in the darkening sky. The horizon was an orange/red colour, slowly turning purple and then a dark blue. She jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"In two days it's full moon" He told her "In two days, the Lords of the nine Hells will be free..."

"I won't allow that" she growled "I will not allow you to put chaos upon this world"

Aion chuckled "Oh my dear, I'm afraid there is nothing you can do to prevent it" he said with a smirk "The nine Lords will be free"

He lift her head to face him with a hand cupping her chin "And if you want it or not," he smiled "You're going to help me with it"

"Never" she hissed out, only making him chuckle again. He was about to lean in, when the cat Demon appeared in the door "AION-SAMA!!! WE FOUND IT, WE FOUND IT!!!"

Aion released the blonde and looked back at the cat with an annoyed look "Thank you Shader" he told her, then turned back to Rosette "I have to leave my dear, sleep well"

Rosette glared after him, then seemed to realise what he had been about to do "Oh God, that would have been so disgusting!!!" she yelled, her nose scrunched up into a grimace.

Soon the many colours on the horizon had vanished, replaced by a dark black. The stars were glittering in the sky though and she saw the moon almost full. In two days they wanted to free the Lords of Hell. What was she supposed to do? She was scared. The world would be turned into pure chaos if nothing stopped those crazy Demons.

All of a sudden, a green light shone up from between the wooden boards of the floor. She gasped and almost fell down from the window sill. She stared at the light and suddenly heard a low murmuring chain of words. She got down on all fours and peeked through a tiny hole between the boards.

She saw the silhouette of Aion and in the middle of the room a green fire. In the fire she noticed a creature with giant black wings. He looked to be royal. His clothing told her he was of a high rank. He had a pair of long white; it looked like horns poking out on either side of his chin. His eyes were glowing brightly and his hair was long and flowing in a wind that only existed in his world. The horns on top of his head were long and twisted.

Aion seemed to bow "I humbly greet you, Lord of the Ninth Hell..." he said.

The monster in the flames let out an impatient growl, making Aion wince slightly "When will we be free?" he asked, his voice deep and dark.

Aion seemed to flinch "I assure you it won't take long My Lord... in two days it will be full moon, then I can prepare the freeing and-" Aion explained, then flinched when the monster seemed to try to reach out of the flames with a big clawed hand "I will turn this world into my kingdom" he hissed, his claws being held back by an invisible force field "I will release the contents of the box of Pandora upon this wretched world and its puny inhabitants"

Rosette remembered how she had had about Greek Mythology at school. Pandora's Box, which really was a jar, would contain all of the evils, ills, diseases, and burdensome labor that mankind had not known previously, but it is said, that at the very bottom of her jar, there lay hope.

"Don't you dare disappoint me" the Lord snarled, before the green flames disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Aion bowed "Yes, my Lord..." he whispered, well knowing that the Devil couldn't hear him anymore.

Rosette stood back up. What was she supposed to do? She refused to let this horrible thing happen.

She headed back to the window and saw Chrono standing at the shore. He was looking at the crystal he had taken from her room that night. She let out a sigh "If I could just make him tell me what has happened to him..." she whispered.

At that moment he turned his fiery eyes towards her window and saw her. She jumped, but then waved at him. As expected he didn't wave back. He looked back out over the water for another few seconds, then walked back to the house, and out of her view.

Rosette rest her head against the cool glass of the window. She was just a human. How would she be able to stop 'Demons' in freeing the Devils of the nine Hells? She had seen how the strongest looked. The strongest of the nine Lords. Even Aion seemed to fear him.

The door suddenly opened. Rosette hurrily changed the look of concern and fear into one of stubbornness. Shader grinned "Time for a bath" she sing- songed happily and dragged a big basin into the room.

Rosette glared at her "I won't bath with you here" she snapped.

Shader flinched "Meow... fine fine" she pouted "I'll leave" she placed some shampoo and stuff next to the basin and went back out of the room. Rosette heard the lock of the door, telling her it was once again locked from the outside.

The blonde stared at the warm foamy water in the tub. Maybe a nice warm bath would help her clear her thoughts? It was worth a try at least. And the best of all was... it didn't smell of fish or anything.

She took off her clothes and then let herself sink into the water. There was room enough to stretch out and lay down. She let out a sigh, but wasn't really able to calm down fully.

"Two days..." she murmured "Only two days..." she sighed. She prayed for a miracle.

After a while, the door opened again. Rosette covered herself in fear of it being Aion. It was just Shader again though "I have a buuuckeeet for your hair" she grinned.

Rosette glared "Huh?"

The cat rolled her eyes "You've got foam in your hair, it won't look good if you don't get it out"

Rosette grabbed the bucket, emptied the contents over her head, washing the foam out. Then she threw it at the cat. She caught it though and vanished out the door again. Then she brought her a dress "For you" she told her "From Aion-sama"

Rosette let out a growl and snatched it "NOW GET OUT!"

Shader jumped and stormed back out the door. Rosette could hear her fumbling with the lock before her footsteps vanished down the hallway.

Rosette got out, dried herself and threw a look at the dress. It was white and bluish. When she had taken it on she saw it was actually quite short. She glared down herself "That Demon is such a perv" she snarled. The fabric was thin and light, but not see-through. It had many strings hanging down the sides and back.

She let out a yawn. She felt tired of doing nothing.

She decided that nothing more would happen today, so she stepped over to the bed and lay down "I hate my life... why did I deserver this?" she thought annoyed.

The house was soon all quiet. She didn't know that all Demons had gathered in a room downstairs. She soon fell into a deep sleep. Hoping it was all just a bad, bad dream.

**AN: Finally another chapter... I'm sorry it took so long... **

**This chapter was actually only a filler... I'll soon write the next chapter ^^ **

**Next chapter will probably either be for NT or PG... I'll see which one I've got ideas for ^^**

Until next chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23.**

Tomorrow the moon would be full. Rosette was pacing the length of the room. She was restless and nervous. She wasn't able to sit still for many seconds, before she jumped up and started pacing again. Under her breath she was muttering angrily to herself.

She was also filled with worry for her brother. He was sick after all and hoped full heartedly that he was alright. She was sure that he was just as- if not more- worried about her than she was about him.

Suddenly the door opened. The blonde thought it was Shader again and turned an angry glare at the intruder. To her great surprise it was Chrono though. She blinked "What do _you_ want?"

Chrno looked as if he had been persuaded to come to her room and grumbled "Aion told me to take you out for a walk"

She grit her teeth "He comes up with that now? I've been here for I don't know how long without any fresh air" she growled "AND THIS ROOM STINKS OF FISH BECAUSE THAT DAMN CAT HAS TO USE FISH FOR EVERY FRIGGIN THING!"

"Come already" he hissed and started walking out the door. Rosette looked annoyed, but followed him nonetheless "Stupid demon"

It was very nice to get out of the stuffy room. The warm wind blew softly into her face and the sea was glittering in the sun. She let out a long sigh "That's what I needed" she smiled, then looked at Chrno, who looked quite bored.

She ignored him and headed for the water. She took off her shoes and marched into the water, walking along the edge. She really enjoyed it, the problems she'd had earlier almost completely forgotten for a moment.

It didn't take long for the seriousness of the situation to return though.

She turned towards the Demon, who walked along the beach. He was in his demon form. His wings were folded on his back and his ivory horns were bright in the light. His skin was tan, giving him an exotic look.

He threw her a short glance and then decided to sit down underneath a palm tree.

Rosette narrowed her eyes and moved towards him. She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot in the sand "Why are you letting it happen?" she asked with a short growl "Because Aion told you so? How pathetic"

"It's none of your business" he grumbled back, closing his ruby eyes.

"Oh isn't it?" she asked, sarcasm thick in her voice "As far as I know, I am supposed to be helping with that oh so great plan of your oh so great, but pervert leader"

Chrno didn't answer her.

"Grrrr..." she marched towards the water, scooped some clear water up into her hands, marched back to Chrno and dumped it all onto his purple head.

He snarled and shot up. Rosette hurried off towards the water, with an angry demon right at her heels. When she reached it, she spun around and started splashing even more at him. Chrno growled and tried to catch her.

"You're going back to your room" He hissed, but Rosette dodged him and splashed even more water at him.

"You'll have to get me first you big bad demon" she yelled, jumping around him and splashing him from all sides "Besides, didn't your BOSS tell you to take me for a walk? We haven't even been outside for ten minutes"

All of a sudden, she tripped over something under water and fell. She cursed when Chrno stood over her, soaked and an angry glare on his face.

"You can't bring me back" she told him with a pout "You would disobey Aion's order if you do... and you don't want that do you?"

The only thing Chrno could do in reply was let out a growl, baring his fangs.

The blonde smirked "Obeying orders can have its disadvantages too huh?"

"You're pushing it" he hissed.

"And boy do I know it" she replied smugly, then crossing her arms once again "Now tell me... what is in it for you when you help Aion with his plan? What is in it for all of you?"

"None of your business"

She let out a sigh "Chrno... have you ever had a mind of your own?" she asked "Aion is your boss... but have you never thought, that even though he's your boss, he can make mistakes?"

Chrno continued to glare at her.

Rosette looked bored though "You know... you're not very intimidating in the state you're in at the moment" she commented, making a frustrated grumbled escape the big wet demon's lips.

"You still didn't answer my question by the way" she added.

"I am Aion's sword, I am not to have my own mind and obey Aion's every order" he told her, the glare only growing.

The blonde whistled, not caring at all that the demon in front of her could be quite dangerous if he wanted to be "Aion's sword huh?" she let the word swirl a little through her mind "A hot title, but you know..." she let her gaze go slowly up and down his soaked frame "Also not very intimidating with your looks"

Chrno let out a snarl and headed back to the palm tree. Rosette splashed his back while he went, but he ignored it. She pouted "You're just pathetic you know... real men... and demons... don't obey orders from obvious and visible megalomaniacs"

Chrno continued to ignore her.

The young girl cursed "Stubborn, stupid demon"

All of a sudden, she got an idea. She smirked as a memory of the journey came to her mind. She brushed some wet hair out of her face "I know your weakness Chrno" she whispered, watching him sit down back in the shade of the palm tree.

She waited for a while until he had closed his eyes. Then she headed towards him and sat down beside him, knowing fully well that he would ignore her. His ear twitched slightly when she at down, but nothing more than that happened.

She smirked and lift her hand to a spot just behind his ear. She started scratching it gently and let her smirk widen, when Chrno let out a small sound.

"Are you really just Aion's sword?" she asked softly "Don't you ever want to do what you want?"

Satisfied she heard a low rumble coming from him. The same rumbling sound from back I the hut, where she had petted him as well.

The blonde let her other hand come up and massage his ear just as gently, making his purr louder.

"You won't let Aion destroy this wonderful planet would you?" she continued to ask "There's so much you haven't seen yet"

She smiled when she felt him lean his head against her hands.

"There are so many countries you can see... so many different animals to observe... so many machines to examine... and so much new food to try"

His eyes were still closed, and the purring was in a steady and soft rhythm. She felt the sound calming.

"There are also... so many feelings you could feel... like happiness and joy... you would also be able to laugh and smile... you could get friends... you could go to the carnival..."

She felt her eyes drooping slightly, but she wasn't about to fall asleep just yet. She continued whispering softly into his ear. Until suddenly his head shot up and he stood to his feet.

He grabbed her arm and dragged her back to the house "Ow!!! Hey don't be so rude dammit!!!" she yelled.

In the end she was back in the fishy room. To her surprise there wasn't fish on the table, but something much more delicious "PANCAKES!!!" She squealed, jumping up and down for a moment before sitting down and devouring it.

Chrno stood watching her for a little while, his features emotionless. There was only one slight hint of thoughtfulness in his eyes, but it was gone almost immediately.

The sun was slowly beginning to set. There was not much time left.

After Rosette had eaten, the many worries came rushing back to her. Chrno had left mutedly. She was at the end of all hope.

**AN: I will certainly write the next chapter to this one very soon ^^**

**I'm in a hurry so...**

Until next chapter


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

First of all, a BIG apology for not writing for such a long time -.- I have simply had no ideas for what to write.

**I hope I will get more written from now on ^^ and that you won't have to wait forever for the next chapters -.-**

The night passed by agonizingly slowly. Rosette was anxious and felt like sitting on needles. The previous day could after all be her last.

When the first rays of the sun shone through the curtains and brightened up the room, she _had _managed to fall asleep after all, though her sleep was light and her thoughts were still full of worry and fright.

She woke, when the door opened and the cat came into the room with a tray "Breakfast~" she sang.

The look Rosette gave her in reply made her jump and act a bit more carefully "N-No fish this time." she said, trying to save her skin.

Rosette growled "Get. Your. Demonic. Butt. OUT OF HERE!"

"EEEP!" and with that, the cat left in a cloud of dust.

The blonde sighed and rubbed her head. How could anyone think about eating in a situation like this? Even for her it was almost unthinkable... Almost...

The breakfast was made of pancakes, waffles, orange juice, some fruit and some bread. She placed a hand on her stomach when it started to growl "Traitor.." she muttered to it and sat down. The food was then devoured.

Hours passed by in a snailing pace afterwards. Rosette felt it harder and harder to hold onto the hope, that someone would come and get her out of this place before it was too late.

She sighed deeply and looked out the window. To others, this day might seem like a normal, wonderful sunny day, but to her, it was the complete opposite. The full moon would rise tonight and with that, the ritual to open the Hell Gate would start. She would be used as the key and everything in this world would be doomed.

An involuntary whimper escaped her lips by that thought.

She heard a noise by her door, and brushed the forming tears at the corners of her eyes away with her sleeve, in case someone entered the room. She still had pride enough to hide her fear and tears from the monsters outside the room.

"Stop lurking around out there and come inside you filthy beast. Get the Hell away from that friggin door!" she snarled at the door and glared at it.

There was silence outside for a while, then footsteps moving away from the door and down the hallway.

The girl snorted "Coward.." and looked back outside with a huff. She spotted Chrno exit the house and walk down the beach. Had he been the one outside the door? If yes what for? And why had he left again that easily?

She then noticed Aion a bit further down the beach. The red haired demoness with the spiders was with him. Chrno seemed to head that way.

Aion seemed to look into the direction of Rosette, and as if he was able to see her in that distance, he smirked.

The blonde twitched and narrowed her eyes at him. She saw a smug hint in that smirk as she did so, which made her pout deeply "Stupid demons." she grumbled and turned her attention to the sparkling water.

The time that passed then went by almost too fast. She needed more time to figure out a way to escape, but as time passed, the last light of hope slowly died out. She would die and unleash darkness upon this world. The devils would destroy everything. She would also never be able to embrace her brother again, nor talk or laugh with him.

A sound by the door, once again caught her attention. She looked over at it, when the handle was pulled downwards, after the click of the lock was heard. Someone was entering the room. The question was just.. Who?

Rosette hid her true feelings behind a defiant mask. Her eyes narrowed as a hand was visible "What do you want?" she snapped angrily.

A grumble was heard and purple hair was soon seen as Chrno looked inside "You should learn to shut up." he commented annoyed "You're damn annoying."

Rosette blinked in semi surprise by his appearing, but it was soon replaced by her own annoyance "And you're just a dog, following your 'Master's' orders." she shot back and stuck out her tongue "_You_ should learn how to use your own little brain."

Chrno closed the door "Shut up!" he snapped.

"Make me!" She retorted.

The demon growled at the girl and bared his fangs "Someone should teach you to respect the ones higher ranked than you."

The blonde snorted "Someone should teach you how to think for yourself, idiot!"

Chrno looked as if he would lose patience any minute now "What the Hell are you talking about the entire time?"

Rosette crossed her arms "That you should simply pull yourself together and tell Aion when there is something you disagree with." she explained annoyed "You can't actually tell me, you support him in this mad idea."

"Frankly I do!" the demon hissed darkly "Because he is our leader and he makes the decisions! If we disobey, we are not worth to live in this new world he wants to create."

"How lame."

Another growl was heard from the purple-head. In the next minute, he went over, grabbed her wrist and twisted it slightly.

A squeak escaped the girl's lips by that, before she glared at him.

"Listen up now," Chrno hissed and glared at her, his eyes burning into hers "You don't know anything about me, Aion or anyone else here. You are to remain silent and do your purpose."

Rosette didn't falter under his glare and stayed defiant "And you don't know anything about how to live a real life." she hissed back "All you do is obey orders, and that is just pathetic. You can't think for yourself and I pity you for that."

The demon remained the way he was for a moment, then let out a growl and threw her onto the bed "In two hours I will be back to get you." he told her coldly, then exited the room once more.

Rosette glared at the door for a long time, until she finally broke down and cried out her pain. Why was this happening? Why couldn't she do anything against it? Why was she so weak? And why was Chrno so damn stubborn?

Only two hours left...

**AN: YaY X3 another chapter finished~ And another cliffy too unfortunately -.-**

I hope you won't have to wait forever for the next one ^^ Juuuust stay patient~ ^^ 


End file.
